The Hans Gruber Story: SVU
by Templar's Creed
Summary: Die Hard/SVU Hans Gruber has no memory of who he is. He is arrested and meets the beautiful Detective Benson. But when she figures out that he is a victim of abuse, can she and her team catch the abusers? Sequal to Who Am I. COMPLETE.
1. Arrested

**Hans Gruber has no memory of who he is. He is arrested and meets the beautiful Detective Benson. But when she figures out that he is a victim of abuse, can she and her team catch the abusers? And what of Hans and his memory—will he regain a sense of who he is when he and Benson begin to fall in love?Sequel to Who Am I.**

One: Arrested

A man was walking down the dark street; it was raining heavily in down town New York City. The man was wearing a black shirt with buttons, blue Arizona jeans and white sneakers. He was already soaked through and was desperately searching for somewhere that was dry, so he could wait for the storm to finish.

He had arrived in Manhattan three nights before, and this was the coldest night yet. It had been a painful journey from the prison to Manhattan. When he had first arrived, he had broken into a store, and stolen some clothes and shoes. At the back of the shop, there had been a shower—the warm water had felt so good on his brutalised skin, and yet it had burnt his still open wounds too.

After he had finished showering, he had put the new clothes on and looked at his reflection in a cracked mirror. He had a full beard and his dark brown hair had grown, so it was touching the back of his neck and was almost covering his eyes. The shop had also provided a razor, which he had used to shave his beard into a nicely shaped goatee. His hair, although untidy, was acceptable enough—so it would stay the way it was.

Still searching for somewhere to shelter from the storm, he took a shortcut through an alleyway, and came out into another street. He still had to figure out what he was going to do with himself. He still had no recollection of who he was, where he had come from (before the prison, of course), and he had no assets or money to his name. He had been in this city three days and was already, still, completely lost.

The only good thing he could see in this situation was that he had managed to regain some of his old strength...

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice the police car until it started to flash its lights at him.

He had a bad feeling about this. He wondered if he should run or stay and ask the officials for help. But something inside was telling him that this was wrong, and that he should flee, and so he broke into a sprint. He heard the cop yell for him to stop, but he did not listen.

He ran down the street as fast as his legs could carry him, but he could not sustain such a speed as the injuries he had collected in prison began to reopen and hurt. His lungs were burning, they felt as though they were on fire, and he was suddenly light-headed.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a sharp pain in his back, and he was knocked to the ground, face pressed into the sidewalk. The police officer cuffed his hands, yanking him backward and jarring his broken ribs. "This is what happens when you mug old ladies, pal." The officer barked, his voice sharpened by a New York accent. He pulled his prisoner to his feet and threw him rather unceremoniously into the back of the police car.

He laid his head against the seat and tried to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body against his seat. He could feel the blood running down his back, new blood, fresh blood from wounds that had not quite healed. But he just had to concentrate, if he could detach himself, then he could dull the pain. He focused on his breathing. This was a technique he had developed in the prison, when he was assaulted in there. It helped.

The car stopped and was parked in front of a large brick building. He looked at it with slight distaste from the car window, before the door was open and the cop dragged him out from the back seat. He was led inside the building, the cop holding onto his handcuffs.

"Detective Stabler, Benson, look what I caught for you!" The cop shouted as soon as they had entered the room.

Two detectives walked toward them, one of them female. She examined him for a moment, "Let me guess. The old lady mugger?"

"Got it in one, Detective!" The cop who had arrested him said proudly.

He looked between them, unsure of what was happening here. Before he could recollect his thoughts, he was on the move for the third time—led by the female detective into a bare room with three chairs, a table and a tape machine resting on top. There was a windowpane to one side that he could not see through. He was pushed into the chair, and the two "detectives" sat down opposite him.

There was silence for a moment.

"So, you like to mug older ladies?" The male detective announced, his voice slightly derisive.

He looked at both detectives in confusion, "I do not know what you are talking about." His voice always surprised him. It did not sound the same as those he had dealt with, in the prison or here in Manhattan. It had a different sound. He pronounced words differently. But he could not work out why.

The male detective was not taking his prisoner's words as the truth; "Sure you do. The old lady who you mugged for her jewellery. Where did you hide it?"

"I did not rob anyone." He answered, hoping his tone showed just how genuine this was.

"Listen, pal, you can do this the hard way or the easy way. She saw her mugger when he attacked her, and she called the police. She described what her mugger was wearing, and it just so happens that you fit the description perfectly...and, surprise surprise, you just happen to be two streets away from the crime scene..."

"I did not do anything! You have the wrong person!" He wanted to explain, he had just been searching for somewhere to shelter from the storm, he had never attacked the old lady—and yet, he had the feeling that these people would not listen.

"Yeah. Sure you didn't." The female cop stood, looking at him with an expression of disgust. "Maybe you need some time to think things through?" She beckoned to her colleague, and they both left the room. The door slammed shut, and he was left to contemplate how he was going to get out of here.

Detectives Benson and Stabler strode along the corridor and approached a man and an older lady who were stood by a window, looking out at the magnificent Manhattan skyline. The lady, who was in her sixties, still looked shaken and upset from her attack. The man had one hand resting on her shoulder.

"Did you get him?" The man was clearly riled up; of course, he had good reason to be, for this woman was his mother.

"We have arrested someone we strongly believe is the captive. He is in the interrogation room, and all you have to do is successfully I.D him as the man who mugged you, and he will then be charged with the robbery." Detective Benson informed them.

"Where is he?" The man demanded, "Let me see him, I am gonna beat him for attacking my mother!"

"Sir!" Detective Stabler interrupted, in what he hoped was a calming voice. "You cannot do that; but rest-assured, he will be punished."

The mother stepped forward, "Before I identify the man, please can I have a nice cup of tea...to calm my nerves?"

Detective Stabler nodded, "Of course. Would you like to take a seat, and I will be back shortly."

Detective Benson gestured to three chairs, just off to the right of the window. She waited for the two citizens to sit down before doing so herself. The son was particularly restless, fidgeting with his hands and looking everywhere except at her. She smiled at the older lady and made polite conversation until Stabler came back, carrying a cup of steaming tea.

"Thank you, my dear." The lady intoned, before taking a sip of the liquid.

Stabler smiled and stood by Benson, before the son looked up, "Please may I use a bathroom?" He asked suddenly.

Benson wondered if that was the reason why he had been so fidgety.

"Of course, they're right down the hall." Stabler pointed in the direction of the toilets, before returning his attention to the mother. "Mrs Freeman, please could you tell us again, if you can, what happened?"

"Well, I was just coming out of the jewellery shop, and was walking toward my car. I was looking in my purse, you know, to find my key, and then suddenly this man pushed me up against the car." She paused, as if the story was hard to tell. Benson nodded encouragingly.

"He put a gun to my head, and told me to give him the jewellery, otherwise he would blow my brains all over the sidewalk and my car."

Benson nodded; it was an unprovoked attack with an unreasonable amount of violence-not many street robberies were carried out with a gun pressed to the victim's forehead. "That seems rather straight-forward, so the identifying process should be quite easy, Mrs Freeman."

"Oh no, dear, I'm not Mrs Freeman. It's Ms. See, my husband died a few years ago now."

That was one of those statements that Benson never knew how to reply to adequately, she always seemed to end up apologising... "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh, it's all right, dear, he had cancer. I like to think that he is simply at peace now."

But still, there was an awkward silence that lingered for a few moments.

And then was yelling and banging and other such commotion, originating from the interrogation room Benson and Stabler had just left. The Detectives leapt to their feet and ran to the door, opening it and watching as Ms. Freeman's son threw their prisoner against the wall, before raining fists down upon him.

Stabler leapt forward, pulling the son away and letting the prisoner slump to the floor. Stabler was a little rough with the civilian, "What do you think you are doing?" He bellowed at the younger man.

"He attacked my mother! I am going to kill him!"

Benson had moved over to the prisoner, looking to see what damage had been caused. She hauled him to his feet, and then a voice spoke from the door.

"That's not the man who attacked me." Ms. Freeman had come to see what the noise was.

"What?" Benson looked from their prisoner to Ms. Freeman, slightly bewildered. But Ms. Freeman continued to shake her head, "That's not him. You have the wrong man."

"That's...what I was trying...to tell you..." The prisoner murmured, his voice faint. There was a moment of silence, before he suddenly turned and retched onto the carpet beside him, throwing up the little food that had inhabited his stomach since yesterday evening. Then the world turned dark, and he collapsed back against the wall, unconscious.

Benson watched the prisoner slide down the wall, leaving a trail of blood behind him. She bent over him, slightly concerned by the amount of blood and the fact that the man was now unconscious. Sweat was beading on his forehead. She unbuttoned his shirt to see where the blood was originating from, and gasped when she pulled the material aside. His whole torso, literally every piece of skin, was covered in black and blue bruises, some aged with time, others relatively new. She could see, from here, that some of his ribs were broken. And on his back where gashes that could only have been caused by a whip. Gashes that was bleeding profusely.

"Elliot! A bus! Now!"

**If you read this story before it is in the process of being edited. Read and Review.**


	2. Hospital

Two- The Hospital

**Bellevue Hospital **

**Friday, February 9th 10:00 am**

Detectivez Benson and Stabler walked into the hospital and went over to the reception desk. There was a lady typing on the computer, completely ignoring the detectives standing there in front of her. They waited for the receptionist to serve them but she just continued to type, so finally, slightly impatient, Benson rested her hand on the desk and spoke up.

"Hello, I'm Detective Benson. This is my partner Detective Stabler. We are here to see a patient that was dropped off about…" Benson glanced at her watch. "Fourteen hours ago."

The women look up at them and eyed them carefully. "Well, I'm going to need their name."

The two detectives looked at one another, and then Stabler said. "We don't have the patient's name but I…"

"Don't worry I've got you covered, Detective," a male doctor said, coming up to them. "I'm Dr. Fisher. I am in charge of your suspect, that you arrested yesterday."

"No, no he isn't under arrest there was a misunderstanding" Benson tried to clear up this up; arresting someone by accident was a terrible thing to do, and even though it was a common occurrence, the guilt never got any easier.

The doctor flicked through his files, frowned, and then finally said, "Well that may be the case, but I think this man is going to need police action."

"Why?" Stabler asked.

"I'll take you to see him, and then we can discuss his situation."

The two detectives followed the doctor to the elevator, while he began explaining the problem. "The patient has sustained some very serious injuries. Broken ribs, punctured lung, small fractures, and a bad head injury. It looks like he was severely beaten on more than on one occasion, and also he is malnourished."

Stabler was scribbling down everything Fisher was saying on his notepad. "Did you ever find out what the patient's name is?"

"No. And the patient cannot remember."

Both detectives stared at him.

"He can't remember, what does that mean?" Benson demanded.

"His head injury has caused amnesia. He does not remember anything about himself."

The elevator doors opened, and they followed Dr. Fisher down the hall, stopping outside a room with the number 346 painted onto the door.

Dr. Fisher leaned on the wall for a moment. "He is in fair condition, but please do not agitate him with your questions." He opened the door and let the detectives into the room, before leaving them so he could check on another patient.

Benson and Stabler walked quietly into the room.

The man they had arrested was lying in the bed, a distinctly blank expression fixed on his bruised face. He faced them when he heard the door close. He was wearing a white hospital gown, and they could see bandages underneath. He had an IV running down his right arm filled with some clear fluid.

"Hello, I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner, Detective Stabler."

The patient look at the two people standing in his room, he remembered the detectives from the police station...yes, they were the ones who had questioned him. "I told you before I didn't rob an old lady! You've got the wrong guy!" He did not want to go back to prison!

Stabler stepped forward and said "We're not here for that, those charges against you have been dropped. We made a mistake. We're here to see what happened to you."

The patient stared at the two detectives, clearly unsure of if he could trust them or not.

"Let's simplify things for you. I'll ask you a question and you try and answer it" Benson said, sensing confusion in the man and wanting to help him.

"All right."

"What's your name?"

"Apparently the doctor hasn't discussed my condition with you."

Benson moved closer to the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. "There was a mention of it, I just wanted to check..."

He looked at the detective intensely. "I'm not making this up! I don't remember anything. Not my name, family, what I do, how old am." They could never understand what not remembering _anything_ was like!

"Do you remember how you became injured?" Benson pressed.

He looked down and took a deep breath. "The only thing I remember is I was held in a room by a whole bunch of men. They hit and beat me. Then I was dragged back to my room and left there for hours. If I was lucky I was given food."

Stable stopped writing in the note book and asked, "So are you saying you were held prisoner by someone?"

"That's what I'm saying."

Benson and Stabler looked at each other. That look exchanged so many words.

"What else do you remember?" Stabler asked.

The patient closed his eyes and lay quietly. He was trying to remember what had happened to him, but all he could see was darkness, a man without a face, and all he could recall was the pain. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, it's hard, I can't really think right now."

"Take your time just try to relax."

A stabbing pain shot through his head.

_He was lying on a table. A man wearing white was standing over him, he had a oxygen mask in his hand. "Just relax you're going to be here a long time." The man the mask down on his face, then everything went black._

The patient was holding his head, trying and failing to block out the pain that was splitting his head open. He could hear the female cop speaking to him, and he tried to focus on her words instead of his...memory? He removed his hands from his head and tried to catch his breath. Detective Benson was sitting on the side of his bed, and her hand on his shoulder. She was trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry...we pushed you too hard," Benson whispered.

"No, I'm fine, I just had a pain in my head, I'll be all right," He murmured, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

At that moment, Dr. Fisher walked into the room and surveyed the situation in front of him. The male cop was in the corner writing in his notebook, and the female cop was sitting on the patient's bed, saying comforting words to him.

"Detectives, I'm going to have to ask you to leave so my patient can get some rest." Dr. Fisher said.

Stabler closed his notepad and placed it in his jacket. "All right. Give us a minute and we will be right out."

The doctor nodded and stepped out of the room. Benson took out a notepad of her own and handed it to the patient. "I want you to write down everything you remember; then when we come back you can give us more information."

Benson stood and began to follow her partner out the door, but then she stopped and turn back towards the patient.

"We haven't figured out a name to call you by, in the mean time."

The patient looked at the detective and said, "Call me **743481609**."

**Please review. I really want to hear what you guys think.**


	3. What Do You Remember?

Three: What Do You Remember?

He was leaving today, having spent almost three weeks in the hospital. He was pulling on his black jeans and the red shirt that the hospital had presented him. The detectives that had interviewed him were coming to pick him up today and take him...well, he didn't know where.

Dr. Fisher came into his room carrying his patient's file. He knocked softly on the door to get the patient's attention. "Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Dr. Fisher sat down on the bed.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler are on their way to pick you up today."

"Yes I know, the nurse told me earlier."

"Well, good, you remember that, have any other memories come back?"

He was about to answer Dr. Fisher's question, but then something whispered at him to lie. "No."

Fisher stood up and walked to the door before turning to look back at his patient. "That's too bad...well, anyway, good luck to you. I am sure that your memory will return in time; we'll call you back in for a check up in six weeks or so. Try not to overexert yourself until then, you are still very weak."

He watched the doctor leave the room, taking out his notebook and flicking through the pages. He had remembered a few things from his time when he had been imprisoned, but anything before was nothing but darkness to him. Dr. Fisher had ask him over the last three week about his past but he didn't tell him anything. It was just he couldn't bring himself to tell the doctor his business. He didn't trust the man. He was wearing a white coat. That was enough.

He heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and a moment Detective Benson appeared in the doorway. "So, how are you doing today?"

"Fine, Detective Benson," he said, getting up from his bed and walking over to her, making a point of using her name.

He was tall, she noticed, which meant she only came up to his shoulders. He was rather handsome, his nice hazel eyes matching his dark brown hair. His goatee was styled and he did need a hair cut...but all in all he was still pleasing to the eye. Rather pleasing, in fact. He was staring at her, such an intense gaze, and for a moment she wondered if he could read minds. She put that thought out of her, embarrassed—no one could read minds!

She realized that he didn't know what to do, and was waiting for her to give him directions.

"So, we're going to go straight to the police station, and then we can talk some more about what has happened." Benson said, covering her initial hesitation.

He just nodded in agreement, following her from the hospital and out toward her car.

"So, where is your partner?" He asked faintly.

"He is still at the station, finishing up another case."

They pulled out the hospital parking lot and headed towards the highway.

"Look Detective Benson..."

"Olivia."

"What?"

"Call me Olivia," she smiled at him.

"Olivia," he repeated slowly, before continuing with his initial enquiry. "What information are you looking for, concerning my case?"

"Well for one thing we are trying to figure out who you are and what happen to you."

"What do you mean by..."we?""

"Well, Detective Stabler, me, and a few other detectives you are going to meet when we get to the station."

"All right." He sat back and looked out the window. Staring at the buildings and all people trying to memorize the area, or wondering if they would jerk a revelation of some kind.

Olivia watched him staring, and realized that she was feeling sorry for him. She was trying to think how to make him feel comfortable.

"Hey, I still don't have a name for you and I don't think **743481609 **is going to work. It's far too long." She was trying to make a joke—he did not seem to recognize the humor.

"Hans." He said after a long moment of contemplative silence.

"Hans?"

"Yes, I believe that is my first name."

"Do you remember your last name?"

"No," Hans said. "I've been writing down everything I remember in the notebook you gave me but I'm afraid it's not much."

"I'm sure whatever you remember will be helpful."

They reached the police station and Benson led Hans inside. When he went in, Hans felt better being a guest, instead of being under arrest. Olivia led him to the back of the station and into an office. She closed the door behind them. An old man was sitting behind his desk with a paper work on it. The man looked to be in his fifties; he had a bald head and was wearing a gray suit.

He looked up at them and stood up from his desk and walked towards him.

"Hi, I'm Captain Cragen," he introduced himself, and held out his hand for Hans to shake.

Hans obliged and murmured a short greeting in return.

"I have my best detectives working on your case, and we will get you your life back."

"Thank you, sir."

"We're still trying to piece together what happened to you, but we haven't got far. With your insight I hope we can get a lead."

"I appreciate what you are doing for me."

Cragen smiled and patted Hans on the back. Olivia led Hans out of Cragen's office and into the main room where all the detectives had little desks with computers on them.

"Elliot, Fin, Munch and Dr. Huang, this is Hans, the case we been been working on the past few weeks."

Hans shook everyone hands as they were introduced to him.

"Well, Hans, how about we go into the interrogation room and we can talk about what happened and see what you remember?" Dr. Huang suggested.

"All right." Hans followed the doctor to the back and into the interrogation room. They both sat down at the small brown table across from each other. The other detectives where watching through the glass in the other room.

"So, tell me what is the first thing you remember?" Huang asked.

"Pain," Hans answered slowly.

"Mentally or physically?"

"Physically."

"Where was the pain located?"

"All over my body, mostly coming my head."

"Aside from that pain...what else do you remember?"

"Voices, white light, and a face."

Dr. Huang leaned forward in his chair, Hans' story catching his interest. "These voices you heard...were they in your head, or were they coming from people?"

"There was a man standing over me; he was wearing a white mask over his face. He was saying things to me..."

"Do you remember...what the man in white said?"

"He told me "just to relax", and then he put a mask over my face, then everything when black."

Dr. Huang considered Hans' softly spoken words.

"The next time you awake what happened?"

Hans looked down at the table and took a deep breath trying to think were to start. "I was in a dark room, it was empty of any furniture. It was dirty and there was one door leading in and out. There was a small slot on the bottom of the door that open from the outside where they slid food to me. Of course they didn't feed me much."

"Did you ever see the outside of your room?"

"Only when they took you out to..." Hans broke off. He was visibly shaking from head to toe and hyperventilating.

"Hans?" Dr. Huang got up from his seat and sat in the chair next to him.

"Hans take a deep breath, calm down, it's alright your safe here no one will hurt you. Here."

Huang handed him a blue handkerchief and waited for him to calm down. Hans wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried to get himself under control.

"The guard took me to the "table.""

"What's the table?"

"Where the man in white is."

"What does the man in white do?"

"He strapped me down so I can't move. There are silver instruments on the small desk bedside the table. He always took his time selecting what he wanted. Then he sticks the needles in."

"What does the liquid in the needles do?"

"Sometimes they make your skin crawl, your muscles are stiff and you can't move them. A small burning sensation then it turns into a fire spreading all over your body." Hans took a another deep breath to try to keep himself calm.

"They carved a number into my arm." Hans whispered, rolling up his sleeve and exposing his left forearm. Huang looked down at Hans' arm and was sickened by it. His arm was pale and red numbers **743481609 **were curved into it.

"They told me that was my new name, and my old one didn't matter anymore...we all were known by our numbers not our names."

"Others?"

"Yes, it wasn't just me in that prison, there were others."

"How do you know...did you see them?"

"No, I heard their screams from my room. Their pleas." Tears had started to streak his gaunt cheeks; he was staring off into the corner not really concentrating on anything. "They begged those guards to stop hurting them...they bargained so that they guards might leave them alone but they wouldn't listen."

"Other than the man in white, did the guards come into your room and hurt you?"

"All the time...they beat me...whipped me...they even tried to drown me in a big tub of water. I asked them once why were they doing this to me...what did I do to them? They told me I deserved it."

"Did they sexually abuse you?"

Hans shook his head. "No, the man in white wouldn't let them, he told them that I was his and no one else's. That he would kill anyone that touched me. But that didn't stop them raping the others. I heard it!"

"Did the man in white rape you?" Despite feeling so sick, Huang was determined to get to the bottom of this story.

"No, he told me that I wasn't good enough for that. I was too dirty for anyone to touch me. So instead, I would be his play toy and pay for all my sins."

And with those words, because he did not know what his sins were, and why he had deserved such a thing, he broke down completely.


	4. Searching

Four: Searching

Dr. Huang left Hans in the interrogation room, with a glass of water to allow him some time to recover, and so he could go and speak to the other detectives and disccus their options.

"Well, what is your opinion based on Hans' testimony?"Captain Cragen asked Huang.

Huang turned back to look at his patient for a moment, going over what he had just heard and how to evaluate it. The man was clearly in distress, and traumatized from his time in imprisonment. He had no memory of his previous life, and no one to turn to for help.

"Hans has been through a lot. Severe trauma...being captured and tortured in such a way can play havoc with a man's mental state..."

Detective Fin glanced at Hans, and then returned his attention to Huang, "Do you think he is playing us with his story about losing his memory?"

Dr. Huang shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, Dr. Fisher has already confirmed that Hans suffered a head injury and he is suffering from amnesia.."

"Can he regain it?" Elliot asked.

"Maybe over time...he is already having flash backs. But the problem is that he is only remembering his time in the prison, and nothing from before that."

"What do you suggest we do?" Cragen asked.

"I suggest we start look for clues based on Hans' testimony. We need to separate the fact from fiction in his memories; some of this could be his own imagination, produced by the mind when placed under such stress.

The detectives all began to work on Hans' testimony, listening to his words again and again on the tape to see if they had missed anything. But they could not find anything useful.

Four hours went by, and still, all their previous cases were coming up blank. But could a man have really made up such a horrific tale? They could not afford to leave such a thing to chance.

Fin was starting to get frustrated. On a whim, he typed "the man in white" into his computer. He did not think it would return anything. So he was very surprised when the computer returned...

"Guys, I think I found something!" Fin shouted.

The other detectives gathered around Fin's computer and he showed them what he stumbled across.

"Look, I typed in the phrase; "the man in white." It's what Hans said in the interview. All these documents came up."

The detectives when back to their desks and pulled up the same information on the computers.

Olivia was looking through the material. She couldn't believe her eyes. "The man in white" was not a figment of Hans' imagination...he was very real. According to these documents, "The man in white" was a serial kidnapper. He would hold people and torture them to almost the point of insanity. There had been over a hundred victims in the past twenty years. He had never been caught, yet...

"Does anyone see what I'm reading?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, this "Man in White" is not part of Hans' imagination," stated Fin.

"No, he definitely real." Elliot chimed in.

"So what now?" Munch asked.

"I'm going to talk to the Captain and see what he wants to do." Olivia said. She got up from her desk and headed to the Captain's office. He wasn't in there, so she headed to the interrogation room. Captain Cragen was standing in front of the one way mirror, looking into the interrogation room. Watching Dr. Huang work with Hans.

"They're still at it," observed Olivia standing next her captain.

"Huang been trying to get Hans to remember something from before his imprisonment."

"And any luck?"

"Not so far." Cragen turned to Olivia and asked, "Did you get any information?"

"Yes, Hans' "Man in White is real." Olivia handed Cragen the paper she had printed out. He took it and read it silently for a moment before turning back to Olivia.

"So we have lead." Cragen stated. He turned back to the people inside the interrogation room.

"Let's try a different approach." Huang suggested. He placed a small circular sliver mirror in front of Hans. "What do you think is clear about yourself. For example you have dark brown hair"

Hans looked at his reflection for a moment before he spoke. "I have hazel eyes. I might be 30- 36 years old. I have a German accent."

"You see, we just found out what country you are from."

"Yes, I believe I just did."

Back behind the mirror the other detectives had joined Cragen and Olivia.

"Captain, we found something disturbing concerning "The man in White." Elliot handed the Captain the paper, who read it instantly, and looked up sharply. "We have to place him under police protection." Cragen said.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because "The Man in White" is not just a kidnapper...he's a serial killer as well. Anyone that ever escaped from him and his men ended up dead before they could give evidence."

"So we must protect Hans', and make sure that this "Man in White" can't get to him before we figure this thing out," Olivia said.

Dr. Huang and Hans were coming out of the interrogation room. Huang was giving him reassuring words. They both stopped when they saw the detectives standing before them.

"Hans, how would you like to stay in a nice apartment?" Cragen asked.

Hans thought about for a moment then said. "What's the catch?"

"No catch at all."

"Very well."

"Good! Olivia, Elliot and Fin are going to take you there."

**Review and tell me what you think. I do accept anonymous review as well.**


	5. The Apartment

Five: The Apartment

The detectives escorted Hans to the safe house located on 125th street in Harlem. The safe house was in an old rundown apartment building ten stories high, with red brick chipping in places and thick bars on the windows. Elliot pulled the car in front of the apartment building and everyone got out to walk in.

The inside was trashy. There were newspapers littered all over the floor. Muddy foot prints tracked all over a black rug. There was no elevator, only an old rickety stairway. Hans' apartment was on the eighth floor: apartment 8C. The eighth floor was no better than the front hallway.

Fin pulled out the keys and pushed the door open. Hans walked in and took a look around: where he stood was a living room. It had two matching black sofas, a small coffee table and one loveseat with a television in the corner and a remote sitting on top of it. He then walked towards the kitchen. The tiles were white and a stove and microwave stood to the side with a small, square, brown table against the wall.

"Well, what do you think?" Olivia asked.

"Not bad, but it's a rough neighborhood, wouldn't you say?"

"You afraid of black people or something?" Fin asked, stepping forward and holding out the keys to Hans.

Hans took the keys and said, "Not at all."

"Well good, this whole neighborhood is crawling with them. Oh I wouldn't leave this apartment; yeah I think your safer inside."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"There's food in the fridge when you get hungry."

"Ok, thank you."

The detectives started heading out the door, but Olivia stopped.

"You sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Detective. Thank you for your concern."

Olivia nodded and followed the others out the door.

_The pain was real. He was lying on a table strapped down, an oxygen mask over his face. A man loomed over him in a white mask._

"_A nasty fall you took there," he chuckled._

_The man was holding a syringe in his hand. He leaned down and injected it into Hans' neck. His eyesight went blurry and his muscles went rigid. He heard the man above him moving around but he couldn't see. He was petrified and didn't know where he was. The ground was rushing towards him and his world exploded with pain._

Hans shot up in bed, barely biting back a scream. He sat there breathing heavy and trying to calm himself. Sweat was pouring down his face and back. He got up from his bed and headed towards the bathroom to the shower to wash off all the sweat. The warm water relaxed and calmed him down, driving the bad images from his mind.

When he was done, Hans got out and put some clean clothes on, then headed to the living room. He had decided not to go back to sleep because he didn't want to relive the flash back. Hans was sitting in the living room watching TV. American television was very interesting, though he didn't know any of the shows that were on; but they were keeping his attention. He ended up sitting there for three hours trying to fall back to sleep, but couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his imprisonment. He tried to focus on other things, but it didn't work.

Someone was banging on the door, Hans realized, when he awoke on the sofa. He got up and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes then headed over to the door and looked thru the peephole. Detective Benson was standing at the door. Hans unlocked and opened it.

"Detective."

"Hey, do mind if I come in?"

Hans stood back and let Benson in before leading her to the living room, where she sat down on the sofa.

"I came by to see how you were doing," she said.

"I'm ok."

Benson set the box she had in her hand down on the table, "I brought you breakfast." She said.

"Um, thank you."

Hans opened the box and was met with scrambled eggs, bacon and a biscuit. He gave a small smile and nodded in approval. He sat down on the sofa across from detective Benson and began eating the food while she watched in silence.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes it's very good."

A huge smile spread across Benson's face. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"I am enjoying very much. It's the best food I've ever had; well the best food I can remember having."

Olivia face fell. She felt really bad about him not having any memory. How could someone walk around with no memory of who they were? It had to feel like to being born yesterday.

"Hans?"

"Yes?"

"What is it like not to remember who you are?"

Hans hesitated for a moment. He put down his food and sat back against the sofa. "Well, your mind is just blank, there's nothing there. You just wake up one day and nothing."

"That's must be hard."

"I'll be alright."

"Do you want your memory back?"

"I want my memories back before my imprisonment, not the memories during my imprisonment."

"I understand. It must be hard reliving your experiences while you were imprisoned."

"Most of them I can't remember; I don't know why but that's the truth."

Hans continued to eat the rest of his food in silence. Benson just watched, not saying anything. When Hans was done he disposed of his food box in the trash.

"Thanks again for the breakfast."

Detective Benson stood and walked over to the front door. "Would you like me to come by tomorrow before I go to work?"

Hans thought about it for a moment. "If you want to, I don't mind."

Benson smiled and pulled out a card from her jacket. "Here is my number." She handed to him. "It's my cell phone if you want to talk, or if you remember something. Call me any time no matter the hour."

"Thanks."

**Sorry for the long update but I've been busy. Chapter six will be up in a few days.**


	6. Dead End

**Chapter Six: Dead End**

Hans and Benson were sitting in her apartment discussing any leads on Hans' case. It had been a month and a half since they had met each other. They had been working on his case for a while and they still hadn't found any good leads.

"We're at a dead end here, Hans. We have nothing; please you have to try and remember."

Hans signed. He was trying so hard to remember, but the only time his memory came back was while he was asleep.

"Olivia please believe me, I am trying but the only time I remember is when I'm asleep."

Benson stopped and stared at Hans for moment thinking.

"You have been having nightmares?"

Hans nodded. "Every night."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I don't know, I thought it would pass. It's nothing to worry about it."

Benson moved over and sat down next to Hans and took both of his hands into hers.

"Hans, listen to me, what you went through was a traumatic experience. People just don't get over that overnight. It takes time to heal and get back into life. We're going to catch this guy so he can't hurt you or anyone else and I'll be here to help you."

They were staring in each other's eyes intensely. There was no one else there, but them. Benson leaned closer to Hans, their lips about to touch. The phone then rang and the two jumped back. Benson sat there for a moment unsure what to do.

"I think you better get that," Hans suggested.

She quickly slid off the sofa, hurried over to the other side of the room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Hans sat on the sofa still stunned of what had just transpired a few moments earlier. Had she really just try to kiss him? He didn't mind honestly, she was attractive and all; but he wasn't really together all himself. Benson hung up the phone and sat back on sofa. She was quiet for a few second.

"Um, do you want something to drink or eat?" She asked nervously

"No, thank you."

They sat there on the couch with an awkward silence. "What you were saying about my case?" Hans asked.

"So you said you're having nightmares and during these nightmares you're having flash backs?"

"Yes, well I was strapped to that table again. I'm falling through the air, then just pain. It's the same thing all the time. I can't remember anything else."

Benson wrote down everything he was saying. When she was finished, she looked at him puzzled. She was going to have a talk with Dr. Huang tomorrow and see if he had any ideas on a way to help Hans.

"Look, how about you stay here tonight?" She offered.

Hans was speechless that Detective Benson had just offered to let him stay in her home. "Um, I don't know what to say to that. I..."

"I can see you haven't been sleeping well in the past month, so maybe if you sleep here you may feel better. You can stay in the spare bedroom, then in the morning I can take you to your six week check up at the hospital and then we can go by the station and have a conversation with Dr. Huang."

"Alright we can do that."

"Great. I'll make up the bedroom."

The next morning Hans was heading out of his room when the most wonderful smell came out of the kitchen. He walked in and stood in the door way, observing Benson setting the table. She was pouring orange juice when she looked up.

She smiled and straightened. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few moments."

"Well, come sit and eat before we head to the hospital."

Hans took a seat at the table and begun eating slowly. "You know you didn't have to go through this trouble to get me breakfast."

"Yeah, but I don't mind really."

They left Benson's apartment thirty minutes later. They headed to the hospital, checked Hans in and waited for him to be called back. There were other people in the waiting room; pregnant women and sick children with their parents. They waited for a while and it seemed that everyone was being called before them but finally after an hour they were called. Hans went in to see the doctor while Benson waited in the doctor's office.

Hans sat on the examination table wearing a hospital gown while Dr. Fisher examined and asked him questions.

"Have you had any pain lately?"

"No."

"Headaches or dizziness?"

Again Hans answered no and Dr. Fisher began his examination. When he was done, he left so he could go report to detective Benson and Hans could get dressed.

"So, Doctor Fisher, how is he doing?" Benson asked as the doctor walked in and closed the door.

"He's healing nicely. There will be scarring on his left forearm. The carving will heal but it won't completely fade. He's gained a good amount weight back; not there yet but close. Has he regained any of his memory?"

"A little."

"What has he remembered?"

"I don't think that really matters, Doctor," She gave a forced smile. "So he should be fine physically."

"Yes, Detective."

"And his head injury?"

"It's healing slowly but over time he will make a complete recovery."

"Thank you, Doctor."Benson left the office to go get Hans so they could leave.

Hans followed Benson into the station. They found Dr. Huang in his office finishing up with someone else. When he was done he came and greeted them.

"Hello, Detective Benson, Hans."

"Hello, Doctor," Hans replied.

"How are the memories coming?"

"That's what we're here about. He says he can only remember while he's sleeping. During dreams he has flash backs." Benson said.

"You mean you're having nightmares?" Dr. Huang asked Hans.

"Yes, but I only keep seeing the same thing over and over," Hans stated.

"The only thing that I can think of is placing you under Hypnosis."

**Here is another chapter. Lets try in hit 15 reviews before the next chapter.**


	7. Hypnosis

**Chapter Seven: Hypnosis**

They had decided not to do the Hypnosis at the police station to give Hans some privacy. Benson had volunteered her place to have it done so Hans would be more comfortable.

"Thanks again for doing this" Hans said.

They were getting everything ready for the session. Dr. Huang, Elliot, Fin and Munch were coming as well to view.

"Like I said before, you don't have keep thanking me."

There was a knock on the door and Benson opened it to allow everyone to come in. They greeted each other and everyone got settled. They set up a camera to record what was happening during the session.

"Ok, Hans let me explain this. I'm going to put you under Hypnosis which means you're going to be in sort of a sleep trance. You're going listen to my voice and follow my directions. Do you understand?" Dr. Huang explained.

"Yes."

"Alright lie back on the sofa. Take a deep breath."

Hans settled on the couch and took a nice breath to calm his nerves.

"Close your eyes, and count back to ten slowly."

"10,9,8,7..6...5...4...3...2...1."

_He was falling through the air, the ground rushing towards him. There was a moment of unbearable pain and everything was swallowed by darkness. Then he was lying down on something hard everything was blurry. He was trembling and cold. He could feel himself moving, like he was in the back of a car or a truck. Four men were staring down at him. He couldn't see their faces, his eyes weren't focusing._

"Where are you, Hans?" The voice of Dr. Huang said.

"_In the back of something moving. There are four men standing over me, but I can't see their faces. My body hurts."_

_One of the men stepped forward with a syringe in hand. "Just relax." He placed the syringe in Hans' neck and everything went black. The next thing he knew he was kneeling on a concrete floor with a sack over his head. Suddenly it was ripped off. He was in a wide room with six men surrounding him; two other held him tightly around the arms._

_One man stood right in front of him, "Welcome back. You've been out for some time now."_

"_Who are you?" Hans asked._

"_My name is not important, only my purpose."_

"_And what purpose is that?" Hans asked arrogantly._

_The man smiled and turned away to pick up something off a table that Hans couldn't see. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He came back knelt in front of Hans. The two men that were holding him tightened their grip and two more pulled his left arm in front. They ripped the sleeve open to his shirt so his forearm was exposed. _

_The man that was kneeling in front of him had a large silver knife in his hand. He slowly began carving the number seven then four, three and four into Hams' arm. Hans bit his tongue preventing himself from crying out. When the man was done he surveyed his handy work._

"_There, that number is now your new name. No longer will you be called by the old one."_

_The man with the knife let go of his arm and gestured for the others to take him. They grabbed him and dragged him off to the other room._

"_Make sure you give him the special welcome treatment." The man called after his men._

_From that time, the guards came in to either beat him, take him to the "table", or find some way to torture him for the day. The times when they left him alone he could hear the others. Women and other men being tortured, beaten and raped. _

_The guards and the Man in White did all those things excepted for the rape part. Then one day they dragged him to the table and strapped him down. The Man in White came in and waved the others away._

"_Tell me, how has your time here been?" The Man in White asked sarcastically._

_Hans didn't say anything. He just stared toward the ceiling._

"_Good, at least I know one thing you have learned here is to keep your mouth shut." he smirked evilly._

"_Warum gehst du nicht mich umgebracht, du hast deinen Spaß gehabt." Hans yelled._

"_No that is not how it works. This will be your last night here, though I'm not going to kill you. That wouldl be too easy. No, I'm going to let you go."_

_Hans looked at the man in confusion and disbelief. He had heard too many lies since his imprisionment there._

"_Du lugst."_

"_No, I'm am not lying. Of course before I let you go, I'll have to give you the "See you soon treatment." The other guards came in and circled around him, wide creepy smiles pastered on their faces._

_The Man in White ripped off his mask revealing his face. It was the same man who had craved the numbers in his arm the very first day._

"_Now with your treatment." The man grabbed a syring filled with yellow stubstance and stabbed it into his chest. _

_Immediately he screamed as agony spread through his body. This was ten time worst than any other torture session before. He couldn't breathe; he was on fire, freezing and muscles stiff all at the same time. He could feel hands on him punching and hitting him. He didn't know what was happening but before he lost conciseness he remembered The Man in White whispering into his ear._

"_Don't worry, you won't be alone. I'll be watching you."_

Benson, Dr. Huang, Elliot, Fin and Munch were listening to Hans giving his account on what happen but all of a sudden he began to scream and yelling out in German.

They all looked alarmed and looked to Dr. Huang for direction on what to do.

"Hans when I count to three you waking up." Dr Huang yelled. "ONE, TWO, THREE."

But nothing happen. Hans was still screaming bloody murder. His back arched off the sofa and he trembled like he was in pain. He was breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his face. Elliot, Fin and Munch ran forward and pulled Hans off the sofa and set him on the floor so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself.

"Why won't he wake up?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know."

That moment Hans stopped screaming and all was quiet.

"Hans" Benson whispered, touching his forehead.

Hans gave a strangled choking sound and his body went stiff for a moment before beginning to convulse. His eyes rolled back inside his head and a stream of drool began to flow from his mouth. He was having a full blown seizure. Elliot and Fin rolled him on to his side and tried keep him from swallowing his tongue to sustain the passage of air.

"Call an ambulance now!" Fin yelled.

Benson ran to her phone and dialed 911.

"Yes, I need an ambulance at 234 Main street apartment 5E."

Benson faced the others on the floor. She turned her attention back to Hans who was still convulsing. She silently prayed that the EMTs would get here fast. Hans' face was already turning blue.

**Now after that chapter I should make you wait a few days before I post another one. Haha, if I get three review I'll post it tomorrow. **


	8. Worry

**Chapter Eight: Worry**

Detective Benson was sitting in a chair beside Hans' hospital bed. She had been there for over seven hours and he still hadn't regain consciousness. Everyone was there earlier but the others went back to the station to review the tape recording. She had told them she would remain here until Hans woke up and if anything happened she would give them a call to let them know.

She had been so worried. The EMTs had made it to her apartment eight minutes after she had called them. When they made it inside Hans had stopped seizing but he had gone into shock. The EMTs had place an oxygen mask over his face and pumped him full drugs. Once he was stable enough to be moved they hulled him on to the stretcher and raced out the apartment.

Dr. Fisher and the nurse had come to check on time every half an hour, but there was no change. Visiting hours were almost over and Benson knew any moment one of the nurses would come to get her. No sooner than she thought that, the nurse came into the room.

"I'm sorry, Detective, but you'll have to leave. Visiting hours are over, but you can come back first thing tomorrow."

Benson got up from her chair and headed to the door. "We will call you right away if his condition changes," the nurse called after her. She nodded and headed out of the door.

Instead of heading home, Benson decided to go over to the station to catch up on what she had missed. She pulled into the dark parking lot and walked in the back door of the building. When she walked into the room the only ones who were left were Elliot, Fin, Munch and Dr. Huang. Everyone else had gone home for the night.

"What have you guys found?" Benson asked, walking in the door, while taking off her jacket and throwing it in her chair. As she was walking by her desk she grabbed a notebook and pen.

They looked up at her from where they were gathering in a small huddle. Elliot broke away and stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I thought you were at the hospital," he stated.

"I was, but visiting hours are over and the nurse kicked me out," she explained.

"You look tired. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Munch suggested.

"No, I'm alright. So what do we have?"

"Well, we've been reviewing the tape for the last couple of hours," Dr. Huang said. "From what Hans described while he was under hypnosis was very useful."

"The Man in White," Fin said holding up a picture of a drawing. "We took the description that Hans gave us in the tape and took it to a sketch artist. He made this composite."

Benson took the drawing and studied it. The man in the picture was a Caucasian man appearing in age ranging late forties and early fifties.

"And that location Hans' gave us. We're still working to pin point it," Munch said.

"Great, we have a long night ahead of us. Let's get to work," Benson said with determination


	9. I'm Glad Your Ok

**Chapter Nine: I'm Glad Your Ok.**

Benson had just made it home three hours ago. Without bothering to get undressed, she laid down and passed out. She had been sleeping peacefully when her cell phone started to ring. She sleepily searched for it. When she managed to find it, she grabbed it off her dresser and answered.

In the next moment she was off the phone, grabbing her keys and running out the door. She reached Belleuve Hospital in sixteen minutes. She walked in and right past the check in desk without signing in. She knew what room Hans was in. She reached room 506 in no time, and walked in. Hans was sitting up eating his breakfast and watching tv.

"I see you're awake," Benson said, leaning against wall with a small smirk playing on her lips.

Hans looked up from his plate and turned to look at her.

"Olivia, how are you?"

"I'm better now that I know your ok." Benson said seriously.

"I'm fine really, but thanks."

Benson stepped forward, pulling out a chair and sat down. "Do you remember what happen?"

"No, but Dr. Fisher said I had a seizure."

Benson nodded. "Yes, we have it on tape. I don't know what happen. One moment you were fine and the next thing you started screaming and yelling out in German."

Hans took in Benson's words for a moment. The hypnosis had allowed him to regain his memories of his imprisonment. Anything before that was still blank.

"What happen? Do you remember why you started screaming?"

Hans looked at her and thought for a moment. He really didn't want to talk about it right now. He was still rather shaken up from reliving the events.

"I remember, and I know what happen to me while I was imprisoned; but I really can't talk about it right now."

Benson nodded in agreement. "Take your time. It's ok you've just come through a shock, you don't have to rush."

Hans went back to eating his food in silence and watched the television a little bit. No one said anything for about an hour, the only noise in the room being the tv and the people passing by. Hans had finished his breakfast a while ago and was lying back against the pillows lost in thought.

The memories of his imprisonment were playing out in his mind like an old black and white movie. He couldn't believe it. The Man in White had just set him up. He hadn't escaped that prison; he had let him go just to mess with him. And had said he would see him again. It was all a game.

Benson's phone began to ring for the second time that morning.

"Benson here."

Hans watched her on her phone. The next thing he knew, she was jumping up from the chair and grabbing her stuff, getting ready to leave the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hans asked.

Benson turned back from the door and faced Hans.

"That was Elliot, he just told me he found the place where you were being held prisoner. Fin and Munch had staked out the place and found suspicious activity. Now they have got a warrant and they're going to storm the place."

She headed out the door, but Hans called her back.

"Wait, Olivia," Hans called. He had thrown his covers aside and made to get out of bed. "Let me come with you."

Benson blocked Hans' path and tried to push him back into bed but he wasn't having that. "Hans you're sick, you need to stay here and get some rest."

"No, I can't do that. I have to come with you. I need to see what happens, I can't sit around here. Anyway you need me, I know the layout and I can help you."

Benson stared at Hans for a moment. She looked into his eyes and could see he was pretty much pleading with her to let him come. It was a dangerous job and she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Hans.."

"Olivia, please I have to do this. Don't try and stop me…" Hans pleaded.

Benson dropped her head in defeat. She couldn't deny this to Hans. This was part of his healing process, and the fact he could help them made a good argument.

"Alright stay here, I'm going to find Doctor Fisher and explain everything to him and see if he'll release you."

Twenty minutes everything was settled. Hans had dress quickly and checked out. They were out the door and headed to the outskirts of New York City in no time.


	10. Raid

**Chapter Ten: Raid **

When Olivia and Hans made it to the old warehouse building, it was surrounded by police cars, SWAT teams and ambulances. Benson parked the car and they both jumped out of it, making a mad dash over to see what the situation was.

From the looks of things the police had already taken over the building. Outside, the police had twenty men handcuffed and faced down on the ground being held at gun point. The other officers and EMT's were bringing people out on stretchers. Hans and Benson walked inside the building. The warehouse was just plain nasty. The floor was covered in mud, blood and stale water.

On the walls were chains, whips and a whole bunch of other torture tools. Down the hall were about ten doors that were open, showing small cells. There was nothing but chains that were covered in dried blood.

"Detective Benson, we have the building under control and everyone has been arrested," the officer said.

"Thank you."

Benson turned back to see what Hans was up to. She saw him standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at one of the small cells. Benson walked forward to see what had caught his interest.

"This was my cell," he whispered.

Benson looked at the small cell, with nothing but chains in it. There was still dried blood on the walls and floor. She would have to get a sample of that to see if that was his blood. She looked up to see Hans walking in another direction.

"Wait, Hans this is a crime scene. You can't go trucking through here," she said running after him.

Hans was paying her no mind; he was on a mission. He was trying to figure out something. He turned down the corner and came to a stop, coming across a large room. It was darker than the rest of the rooms. There were chains hanging from the ceiling and a large tub in the corner that was filled with old dirty water. In the center of the room was the "table". Benson stood there in disbelief the thing that tormented Hans' dreams was real and it was staring them both in the face at that moment.

"Hans'." Benson whispered. She took a hold of his arm and led him away. She led him for the building to the outside. He just followed her in a daze, just like a lost puppy. She spotted captain Cragen, Stabler and Fin walking towards them.

"Olivia, what is he doing here?" Cragen asked.

"He wanted to be here, he said he might be able to help."

"You know you're not allowed to bring civilians to a raid," Cragen spat.

"Captain.."

"Save it. Take him back to the station," Cragen gesture to Hans. "Will talk later, Detective."

With that, Captain Cragen walked away leaving them standing there.

"Alright, why don't you head back. We'll join you guys later," Stabler suggested.

Benson nodded and got in the car and drove off. The ride back to the station was a quiet one. She kept looking over at Hans to see if he was alright. By look on his face she could clearly see he wasn't. She decide it would be best not to say anything at this very moment. She could see he wasn't ready to speak yet.

Six hours later they had brought all the accused in and had them all in a line up so they could be I.D-ed.

Hans was in the other room behind glass so no one involved in the line-up could see him.

"Can you I.D the Man in White?" Benson asked.

Hans looked at each man carefully. "Number six."

Munch pushed a button to the other room and spoke into it. "Number six, step forward."

The man stepped forward. He was about 5'11 with short white hair. He was thin, and had a long nose. His thin lips pushed in to a sadistic smile.

"Thank you, Hans', you can go," Stabler said.

Hans nodded and walked out the door with Benson next to him. They walked down the hall and sat down on one of the many benches.

"It's ok, Hans. It's over now."

"No, it's not over until he's put away for life."


	11. Court

**Chapter Eleven: Court**

11am court was in session for the trial of the Man in White, better know as Andrew Dunning. Turned out mister Dunning was a fifty one year old doctor from Los Angeles, California. He had lost his doctor licenses ten years ago for miss diagnosing eight patients and leading them to their deaths.

All his other men had been found guilty and sentenced to life in prison without patrol. The prosecution was pushing for life imprison for Andrew as well. Hans had personally stated death was too good for the defended. The trial had been going on for two weeks now and everyone had given their testimony except for Hans.

Hans had taken the stand and been sworn in. He was ready to give his testimony. The prosecuting attorney walked forward.

"Hans', in your own words tell us, what did Mister Dunning do to you ?"

"He locked me up in a small room for days on end, sometimes without food or water. On other days, his men would come in and beat me. If they didn't do that, they would drag me to him," Hans said staring at Andrew Dunning the whole time.

"Is the man who tortured you in this room at this moment?"

"Yes,"

"Identify him please."

"That man right there," Hans pointed to Dunning.

"Let the record show that Hans' has identified the defended Mr. Andrew Charles Dunning. No further question your honor."

The prosecuting attorney took her seat while the defense attorney stood and headed to the front of the courtroom.

"So your saying that Mr. Dunning is the one whole tortured you daily?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible? I believe you are suffering from memory lost, correct?"

"Objection your honor, that has nothing to do with anything," the prosecuting attorney said, standing up from her chair.

"Over ruled, answer the question," the judge said.

"Yes, I am suffering from memory loss at this moment but.."

"Then you admit to this court that since you are suffering memory loss, that your testimony is not valid."

"No, my testimony is reliable."

"How can it be if you can't even remember your own name right now?" The defense attorney smirked.

Hans frowned and clenched his teeth together trying to contain his rage, "I may not remember my name right now, but I know what was done to me and who did it." Hans snarled. He rolled up his left sleeve and exposed the scaring on his arm. The whole courtroom gasped at the same time.

The defense attorney turned to walk away and went back to her seat.

"Hey, its my memory before my imprisonment that I can't remember, not during. Next time you try to back a witness into a corner gets your facts straight," He said very arrogantly.

Benson, sitting in the back of the court near the wall, had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. "_Well done Hans, nicely played. I always hated that lawyer."_

"No more question your honor," the defense attorney said taking her seat.

"You may step down," the judge nodded to Hans.

Hans stepped down from the stand and walked to the back of the court room, passing the defense attorney and smiling at her glare. He kept on walking; he had won and put her in her place.

Hans, Benson, Stabler, Fin and Munch were all downstairs in the courthouse cafeteria eating lunch. They were waiting for the jury to make a verdict. Munch and Fin were arguing about something to do with the federal government. No one at the table was listening to them. Stabler was staring off into space and Benson was watching Hans pick at his food.

Fin and Munch had finally stopped arguing and saw Benson staring. Fin nudged Stabler and he looked over at her and Hans. Everyone was staring in silence for a few minutes.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Hans asked finally after three minutes of staring.

"We're not staring at you," Fin said. "Where staring at Olivia who's staring at you."

Olivia looked as Fin in disbelief, a, "_I can't believe you just said that." _expression on her face. She tried to save herself by thinking of something to say.

"So, not hungry?" She asked giving a forced smile.

"_That was so lame," _Munch thought.

"Not really. I just want to hear the verdict. How long is this going to take them to make a decision?" Hans sighed in frustration.

"I'm sure they will come to a decision soon," Benson reassured him.

Hans took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He ran his hands through his almost shoulder length hair. "I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air."

Hans stood up from the table and took his tray of food, emptied it in the trash and headed right out the door, leaving the three people at the table staring after him.

"I'm sure they will come to a decision soon," Munch said in a mocking tone.

Stabler and Fin chuckled at the comment.

"Shut up Munch." Benson said becoming annoyed

"It seems that someone has crush," Elliot stated with a smile.

It head been four hours of the juries deliberating and they had finally come to a verdict. Everyone had made it back to the courtroom and the judge was seated. Court was called in session.

"Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked the jury.

"We have your honor," the head jury said.

The judge nodded to let them know to get on.

"We the jury unanimously," the man read off the piece of paper, "find Andrew Charles Dunning guilty of all charges."

Cheers and applause ranging out from the prosecution side and the audience .

"Order, order. I will have order in this courtroom," the judge yelled banging on her gavel.

The officers that were in the courtroom handcuffed Dunning immediately and began to lead him out.

"Mister Dunning, you will be back here for sentencing in twenty days. Take him out of my courtroom."

Back at the station everyone was celebrating the victory of sending a serial killer and kidnapper to jail. Hans was sitting in the hallway alone away from all the noisy people. He had a drink in his hand and was sipping it slowly. It was over, the man that had hurt him and so many others was in prison where he belonged.

Benson walked into the hall and saw Hans sitting alone in the dark.

"Hans, why are you sitting out here all alone?" she asked sitting down next to him. "I thought you would be celebrating with the others. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy but the question is what am I going to do now?" Hans said. "I haven't regain my complete memory. I guess I'll have to rebuild my life from scratch."

"Don't worry," she said taking Hans hand in hers. "I'll help you find away, you're not alone."

Hans smiled. "Thank you, Olivia, for everything you've done for me."

"That's my job."

Hans laughed. "Something tells me you went beyond your job, but thanks."

"Your welcome."

It was that moment again. They were staring intently in each others eyes. Their faces were moving closer, their lips about to touch.

Someone coughed. They both to looked up to see a man standing there with a black bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, excuse me I'm here looking for Captain Cragen. I'm detective John McClain, I'm suppose to start today."

And to think today was going to be a day to celebrate.

**Yeah and you guys thought Hans was going to be ok. WELL HE's NOT. John McClain is back and he knows something is up. Reveiw!**


	12. Lonely

**Chapter 12: Lonely**

It had been four months since the last time Olivia saw Hans. Since his memory never returned, she had helped him get a whole new identity. After that she had helped him find a good job working in construction. Once Hans had gotten his job, he got himself an apartment and car. They didn't see each other anymore. He had started his new life and she had gone back to her old one.

She hadn't realized how much she had enjoyed his company while he was around and now she really missed it.

**Sorry its short, the next chapter will be up soon. And other thing I have over 300 hits but only 14 reviews. Come on people if your going to read the story please review.**

**Thanks**


	13. Moving On

**Chapter Thirteen: Moving On**

Hans had just gotten off from work and was heading home. He had a brand new life; Hans Weber was his new identity now. He had insisted keeping his first name as it was the only thing he had left from his old life. Olivia had found him a job working in construction. He liked it a lot, he was always on the move working all around the city, never staying in one place.

He was currently working downtown on a new parking garage that was due to open in the fall. He made excellent money doing what he did. Twenty-fifty an hour was not a bad working wage at all. He brought home $1,176 after taxes every week but that wasn't enough. Don't get him wrong, he loved the money and he wanted to make more. But even if he was making good money he was lonely. Everyday he came home to an empty apartment. He ate dinner alone, watched tv alone; he did everything alone and was simply tired of it. He wanted something more.

**Once again I'm sorry for the short chapter; but the next one will be longer. **


	14. Suspicion

Chapter Fourteen: Suspicion

John McClain had been working at SVU division for four months now and he liked it. It was better than working the streets all day long and detectives working here were pretty cool. He had been working on a double homicide and rape for the past week, but he couldn't come up with any leads.

When he had first stepped into the police station to begin his new job; the detective that he knew now as Olivia Benson had been sitting on a bench with a man. When he had gotten their attention they had turned towards him. He had almost dropped his bag on the ground. The man that was looking at him was the spitting image of Hans Gruber.

That was impossible he had killed Hans two years ago in L.A. at the Nakatomi Plaza. Anyway that was the first time he had saw that man and hadn't seen him since. But there was still a problem; he couldn't get it out of his mind. He was going to do some digging just to be on the safe side.

He went to the evidence room; he had remembered a few months' earlier officers talking about how they had caught a serial killer. He knew Benson was the head detective on that case. McClain found the file in the cabinet. He dug through the different files until he came across the one he was looking for. He laid it out on the desk and skimmed through it. It had pictures, notes and a tape.

McClain picked up the tape; he took it over to the other counter and placed it in a small portable DVD player. The tape began to play. On the screen the man he believed to be Hans Gruber was lying down on a white sofa. McClain could clearly see he wasn't conscious but in some sort of trance like state. It was just him on the screen but he could hear a male voice talking in the background.

McClain watched it in silence. He kept checking around to see if anyone was going to come into the evidence room and catch him. He skipped some scenes so he could get to the end a bit faster. He had gotten to the part where Hans was lying on the sofa and then he began to cry out and scream in German. When he started seizing, McClain had enough and turned the tape off. He took the tape out of the DVD player and turned to put it back with the other files.

He stopped in his tracks, captain Cragen was standing there, hands crossed over his chest looking very disproving. McClain stood there in disbelief. He had been caught red handed.

"Detective McClain, what are you doing?" Cragen asked already knowing the answer.

McClain didn't lie he was caught he might as well fess up. It would save him more trouble in the long run.

"I was looking through the Hans' file; you know the one with the serial murderer Andrew Dunning?"

"And why are you doing that? That case has been solved."

"Curiosity, a lot of the other officers were talking about it. So I wanted to take a look at the case more closely."

McClain stepped past his captain, placing the tape with the rest of the files and put it away. He headed toward the door when Cragen spoke again.

"Your taking a closer look?" Cragen repeated. "This nothing has nothing to do with Hans Weber looking very closely to Hans Gruber by any chance would it?"

McClain turned back to the captain. "They look alike; there both are German and they have the same first name. Who else could it be?"

"When Hans first came to this station he was falsely arrested. We ran his figure prints, and did a complete back ground check on him. You were the one who killed Hans Gruber yourself, isn't that right?"

"Yes," McClain answered slowly.

"Then you know Hans Gruber is dead and it is impossible for Hans Weber to be him. Even if they do look very closely alike."

McClain hearing Cragen's statement and thinking what he had just been doing he felt really stupid. Cragen was right it was impossible for Hans Gruber to be alive when he himself had watched him fall to his death.

"I'll just get back to work sir."

McClain turned back toward the door and headed out the room feeling total humiliated.

**Oh the irony of it all. We all know that Hans Gruber is still alive but no one else sees it other than McClain. And its right in front of their faces. That is so funny to me. Anyway chapter fifteen will be up soon. So drop me with a comment.**


	15. Happy Birthday

Chapter Fifteen: Happy Birthday

Today was her birthday, another year had gone by. She was unmarried and had no children and her life was at the same exact point as last year. Olivia Benson stood in the mirror staring at her reflection. The person staring back at her didn't look happy at all. Olivia adjusted her clothing, took a deep breath and headed out the door to go to her 30th birthday party.

Elliot, Fin and Munch had gotten together with some other fellow detectives to throw this party for her. It was at local bar a few blocks away from Olivia's apartment so she decided to walk it. She didn't think she would be able to drive by time her party was over.

When Olivia arrived the party was in full swing. All the people there wished her "happy birthday" and she head to the bar. She was on her second shot when Munch came over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong birthday girl; not having fun at your own party?"

Olivia sign softly. "I'm fine Munch; I appreciate everyone putting this together for me."

"You're our friend; anyway you need to relax sometime."

"I am relaxing."

"Good, because you hardly ever do" he scolded.

"Munch…"

"Alright, I'll leave you alone" Munch said getting up. "Don't get too wasted;" he laughed.

Munch walked away and mingled with the other guess. Benson went back to sipping her drink and staring off to the far wall in deep thought. She didn't see the tall handsome guy walk up and stand behind her.

"Detective Benson is this seat taken?" the man asked.

Benson spun around in her seat to see who was talking to her. She we about to speak but froze when she saw who stood before her.

"Hans," Olivia said in disbelief.

"Hello."

Olivia embraced Hans and he hugged her back. She patted the seat next to her inviting him to sit down. He really looked different; he had cut his hair and had a nice round trimmed goatee. He looked a lot more rested and healthier as well. He was wearing black jeans with a large gold belt buckle. A long red t-shirt, black and red snickers and a nice gold watch was round his wrist.

"How did you know about the party?" asked Olivia.

"Well, I saw Elliot in the store yesterday and he told me about your party; he asked if I wanted to come. Well here I am you see."

"Oh thank you for coming out."

"It wasn't a problem, even if it was on such short notice."

"I'm glad you're here anyway" Olivia smiled.

Hans nodded in response. "So how have you been?"

"Good and yourself?"

"I can't complain."

They talked with each other for about an hour and a half. No one came over to them, everyone could clear see they didn't want to be disturbed. Then Hans reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black gift rapped box. He set in down on the table in front of Olivia.

"Oh Hans, you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday" Olivia stated.

"I wanted too, please open it up."

She picked it up and took the lid off slowly. She gasped out loud when she saw what lied inside. A pair of small diamond earrings.

"Oh, Hans I… don't know what to say. "

"Say you'll accept them and don't ask how much it cost."

Olivia smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you for the gift."

"No problem."

To female detective were sitting off in the corner staring at Olivia and Hans talking and laughing at the bar.

"…She's like thirty something right?" one of the female detectives asked.

"She turned thirty as of today," the other stated.

"And she is talking to him. Please Benson is way out of his league, girl look at him he is sexy."

"Wait a minute, isn't that the guy that was involved in the Andrew Dunning case?"

The female officer paired at him carefully. "Yeah, I think it is."

The two females watched the couple for a moment and resumed their conversation.

"I know Benson, was head of the case, but why did he come back to see her?"

"He might like her."

The female cop rolled her eyes at that statement. "Oh I'll let Benson have her fun with him now because it's her birthday, but next time I see him were going to be the ones talking and having a good time."

Hans and Olivia had just left the bar and Hans had given her a ride home, he walked her up to her apartment. Olivia stood in front of her door keys in hand ready to go in the house.

"I had nice time, I'm glad I came to your party" Hans said leaning again the wall.

"I am as well, thanks again for the gifted."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it."

Olivia smiled and unlocked her door and pushed it open slightly. Hans quickly spoke up before he lost the chance to do so.

"Wait Olivia I… would," Hans stammered.

Olivia looked at him in confusion; unsure of what he was trying say. Hans took a deep breath trying to get his thoughts together.

"Olivia, I was wondering would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Olivia just stood there shocked for a moment. Had he just asked her out on a date? This extremely fine no sexy man that she had been attracted to for six months was asking her to dinner.

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Weber?" Olivia teased.

"Yes I am."

"Alright I'll go to dinner with you just name the time and place."

Hans was screaming in his head. She had said yes to him. And to think most of her coworkers said she was married to her job and didn't date anyone.

"I'll pick you up Friday night at seven, dress nice."

"But you didn't tell me where were going."

Hans laughed at her comment. "You're just going to have to wait and see, but I think you'll like it" he said in deep sexy voice.

"Ok, until then."

Hans nodded and left.


	16. First Date

**Chapter Sixteen: First Date**

Hans walked up the stair to Benson's apartment. He hoped she was ready he had made dinner reservation for the Le Cirque and they were at eight o'clock. Hans reached the door and knocked lightly. A moment later the door opened.

The sight that met him stole his breath away. Olivia stood there clad in a black strapless dress that was tight fitting showing off her womanly curves. She wore matching black high heel shoes. Her hair was in a nice updo, away from her face. She was even wearing the earring he had given her for her birthday.

"Wow, you look wonderful."

Olivia smiled and stepped out the apartment and locked the door behind her. "Thanks, and you look nice as well." She liked his black suit and burgundy shirt and tie. From the looks of it he had even shined his shoes.

Hans lent his arm to Olivia and escorted her to his car.

"So where are we going?"

Hans chuckled at her question.

"No, I'm not going to tell you. You're just going to have to wait until we get there."

Traffic wasn't bad for that hour; they reached the restaurant in less than forty five minutes. Hans parked the car. They got out and headed inside. Olivia eyes widened in surprise as she gazed upon the place.

"Where having dinner at Le Cirque?"

"Yes, I made reservations."

The place was beautifully. It had a large room with high windows looking out on the city. Their many table tops were covered in white cloth. The brown chair, and tan carpet complemented everything in the room. Hans and Olivia stopped at the front desk were the man was just hang up the phone.

The man smiled at them politely. "Yes, how may I help?"

"I have a reservation, Weber" Hans spoke up.

The man took a moment to search the list. When he found the name he grabbed two menus off the counter. He looked up at them again. "Yes of course follow me please."

The man led them into the dining hall, and too their table. Hans pulled out Olivia chair for her so she could sit. The man placed their menus on the table; told them their waiter would be with them in a moment.

"I didn't know you would go all out like this" Olivia said.

"Well this is our first date I wanted to do it right."

Olivia smiled. "Well so far so good. "

They sat in silence looking over the menu. The menu had a very good selection for example smoked salmon, and half shell oysters. They had many choices to choose from. The wine selection was very diverse as well. The waiter came to their table and asked them what they wanted to order.

"Red wine to drink, then I'll have a Chicken Curry Salad and Spagheetti alla Chitarra," Olivia said.

The waiter scribbled in his notepad. He then turned to Hans. "And what would you like sir?"

"I'll have the Red Wine as well. I'll have a Caesar salad and along with that the Bar Steak."

They closed their menus and handed them to the waiter. He took them and said their drinks would be out in a moment. They made small talk to their drinks and food arrived.

"Well do you like the food Olivia?"

Benson was taking a bit of her Spagheetti alla Chitarra; she swallowed the food down and answered the question.

"It's very good and your food."

"It is very delicious."

"What made you pick this restaurant?" Olivia asked.

"I heard about it from some of the guys at work. I came to check it out; I liked it so I made the reservation."

"Well I like it as well."

Hans smirked "I thought you would and I even see you wore the earrings I bought you for your birthday."

Olivia slightly touched the earrings hanging from her ears. "They match my dress so I wore them."

"They look very beautiful on you."

Olivia looked down at the table to keep Hans from seeing her blush but he saw it anyway.

"Why do you look embarrass Olivia, you are a beautiful women, hasn't a man ever told you that?"

"Yes, but not in a long time."

Hans picked up his drink and sipped it. "That's too bad. You told me once the reason you do your thankless job; is you like helping people and see the ones who hurt them brought to justice."

"Not everyone is brought to justice, some do get away;" Olivia said quietly.

Hans looked down at his plate and shuffled his food around a little bit. "You can't save everyone Olivia and it's not your job to."

"Your right I can't."

Hans stared at Olivia intently for a full five minutes. "I'm sorry I misspoke, I shouldn't have brought it up" Hans said apolitically.

"No, no you're completely right I can't save everyone and I'm not going to try."

They sat in silence for a few moments thinking over what was said. They had finish their food the time the waiter came to asked if they would like desert.

"Yes, I would like a chocolate cake" Olivia ordered.

"And for you sir?" The waiter asked.

"A piece of pie, please."

The tension had died down a bit once they had received their desert.

"You never told me much about yourself," Olivia said curiously.

"Well at that time there wasn't much to tell, I had hardly any memory. And I'm afraid to say my memory hasn't returned."

Olivia sighed but then thought for a moment. "Well something you don't need is your past memories; like what is your favorite color?"

Hans sat there a moment. "My favorite color is black and red. And what is yours I might ask?"

"Blue."

They each when back and forth finding out what each other's likes and dislike were. They learned they had many similarities in books, music, movies, etc. Before they knew it the waiter brought the bill for their meal. Olivia went to reach for it but Hans grabbed the bill before she could get her hands on it.

"Allow me to split the bill with you," Olivia said.

Hans shook his head and reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out his wallet. "I'm the one who asked you out on the date, so I'm paying."

Olivia sat back in her seat and didn't say anymore. _Well he had told her; he really knew how to get his point across. That no nonsense tone saying he was paying and that was final._ Olivia sat there watching Hans pay for their meal. The way he gave his debit card over to the waiter with such confidents. Watching his nice looking hands slid off the card. She watched the waiter come back and hand Hans' card back to him. The way he opened his wallet and slid it in the tight pockets and smoothly put in back in his jacket, ooh so sexy. She was staring at him so intently she didn't even hear him call her name.

"Olivia, Olivia hello" Hans said raising his voice to get her attention.

Benson jumped hearing the loudness of his voice. She had complete zoned out and had been watching him. She hoped he hadn't notice.

"Are you ready to go" he asked looking at her suspiciously.

Olivia blushed for the second time that night. She tried to keep under control not to give herself away.

"Yes I'm ready to go."

They left the restaurant and head back to the car. Hans drove through the 10:00pm traffic. It wasn't long before they reached Olivia apartment complex. Hans parked the car got out and opened her door. He helped her out of the car and escorted her to her apartment.

"I had a nice time tonight, thank you for the evening," Olivia said.

"No thank you for agreeing to go with me." Hans took her Olivia's hand and kissed it. "Bis wir uns wiedersehen."

Olivia chuckled. "What did you say?"

"Until we meet again." Hans gave a small bow and turned to leave. Olivia was feeling pretty bold tonight so she would go for it.

"Hans, I'll really enjoyed tonight are you up for another?"

He turned back and gave her that sexy smirk. "I'll call you with the details."

A big smile spread across Olivia's face. "I'll be looking forward to it."


	17. Second Date

**Seventeen: Second Date**

Olivia had been in a good mood all week. She was still reminiscing about her date with Hans. Her co-workers had notice as well during the whole week. It was Saturday and Hans had called her with the details. This time he told her to dress down in jeans and sneaker they would be doing a lot of walking.

Olivia was just lacing up her tennis shoes when a knock came at her door. She jumped up at like a little high school girl on her first date. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Hans was standing there.

"What's up?"

He was wearing a navy blue short sleeve button down shirt that was open; revealing a tight white sleeveless t-shirt that was show off his nice toned well-muscled upper body. He had navy blue jeans and pure white sneakers on.

"Wow you look good" Olivia stated.

"Thank you, I like that shirt."

Olivia looked down at herself to see what he was talking about. She was wearing a red V-neck short sleeve shirt and black jean capris. He led her to his car and they were off on another date. Hans had just gotten off the freeway and was heading over to Brooklyn.

"So are you going to say where were going this time?"

Hans pointed in front of them. Olivia saw a large fairest wheel and a roll coaster in the distance.

"Coney Island, where going to Coney Island" Olivia said excitedly.

"Yep, I have whole day passes."

They parked and ran to the entrance like little children. Hans paid for them to get in. The park was amazing. There were rides, games and food stands scattered around the park.

"What do you want to first?" Hans asked.

Olivia look round unsure what to do first. "Roll coater first."

Hans smiled widely. "Great, let's go."

He took her hand and led her through the crowd. The line was pretty long they would be waiting for a while. Hans looked at the line in dismay; he thought for a moment. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his badge from work. He covered it up a little bit. He took ahold of Olivia's hand again and matched through the crowd.

"Hans what are you doing?"

"Just watch" he said under his breath. "Excuse me, ride inspector come through!"

They pushed through the line people giving them dirty looks. They reached the front of the line but the ride operating stopped them. "You just can't cut, get back in line." He snapped.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I am the ride inspector" Hans said flashing his fake badge. The man blushed and said something under his breath.

"What was that sir? Do I have to report you or are you going to let us inspect this ride?" Hans snarled.

The man glared at them hatefully, he took the rope off the fence and waved them on through. Hans smirked as he and Olivia passed through. They seated themselves on the ride and pulled the bar down over them.

"Were did you get that badge from?" Olivia asked

Hans laughed and showed it to Olivia. "It's my badge from work. I'm sure you didn't want to wait in that long line."

Olivia laughed as well "That was very clever of you." Hans was smiling when the ride started.

Hans did the inspector routine on every ride that had a long line. When they pushed through the people Olivia had a hard time keeping a straight face. They took a break from the rides and headed to play some games. The played the Dime Pitch, Ping Pong Ball, Ring the Bell, Water Gun and many others. They even played the fun children's game Duck Pond.

Hans had won Olivia an enormous four foot tall white fury bear playing the Balloon and Dart game. It was starting to get dark. So they had decided to take a break and have dinner at one of the restaurants in the park. When they finished eating they had gotten their picture drawn by an artist. They saw the large fairest wheel glowing in the night sky.

When Olivia wasn't looking Hans had tipped the fairest wheel operator a fifty to give them a longer time to ride. Hans, Olivia and the big bear where all riding around in a slow circular motion.

"Thanks for winning the bear for me" Olivia said patting the white bear softly.

"Well I won the game you picked him out."

"I couldn't help it; he was sitting up on the shelf looking so adorable."

Hans smiled watching Olivia play with the bear. She so beautiful her hair was glowing in the bright lights of the ride. Hans saw Olivia shivered a bit and wrap her arms around herself.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes, it's kind of chilly up here" Olivia said.

Hans took off the navy shirt and draped it over Olivia's shoulders. He was left only in his tight sleeveless t-shirt.

"Oh, I don't want you to be cold" she said sounding guilty.

"Olivia don't worry I'm fine; I'm a big boy."

She scooted closer to him and placed a piece of the shirt over him as well. Hans smiled and wrapped his arm around her making her lean into his body so they could be warm from each other's body heat.

"This is wonderful you feel so nice and you small so good." Olivia regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth. She looked up at his face to see a wide smile spread there.

"Indeed Olivia and to you the same."

She signed in relief; she had come across sounding a little creepy. She looked around and saw the whole park from where she was.

"Wow it looks so beautify up here" she stated.

"You know what else looks beautifully up here?"

"Who?" she whispered.

"You."

And they kissed passionately.

**They finally kissed. Wow that is my best chapter so far. The next one will be out soon. Review!**


	18. Blissful Day

**Chapter Eighteen: ****Blissful Day**

Olivia was sitting at her desk looking over her paper work; but her mind wasn't on it. She was thinking about Hans. They had been dating for two months now. In that time he had been nothing but a gentleman to her. They had not even been intimate with each other. Every date he had planned was well thought out and when great. She had highly enjoyed them all. Hans was such a romantic; she was never bored with him.

McClain, Elliot, Fin and Munch were on other side of the room; gathered around a desk sipping their coffee. The sitting there watching Olivia do her work, or at least try to do it.

"She seems happy today" McClain stated.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" Elliot inquired.

They watched Olivia pick up her phone and look at the screen. She giggled at the text message sent to her. She thumbed a quick reply back, after a moment she laughed again.

"Who is texting her and what is so funny?" Munch asked curiously.

"I don't know; but let's go find out" Fin suggested.

They all marched over to Olivia's desk. She looked up a little confuse at them. Why were they all standing there looking at her like that?

"What's up guys?"

"You seem like your having a good day" Elliot said settling himself in a chair by the desk.

"Yes I am."

"More like you've been happy for the past two months" Fin said loudly.

"Ok, what's your point?" Olivia asked.

"Who is he," Munch said not beating around the bush at all.

Olivia looked at them somewhat annoyed. She knew if she told them they would get all over protective and give her their stupid advice.

"I don't know what you're talking" she said turned back to her work.

The men looked at each other. They didn't believe that at all. "Come on Olivia you can tell us."

Olivia dropped her pen on the desk and rolled her eyes in frustration. "Look it's not a guy. I can be happy of my own accord."

"Um, excuse me who is detective Olivia Benson?" There was man standing in the middle of the room. He was holding a pack of red roses and a huge brown teddy bear. The men froze and they all pointed.

"I am" Olivia spoke up. The man crossed the room and handed her the items. The man pulled out a small clip broad.

"Can you sign here?"

Olivia took the pen and signed the sheet. The man thanked her and left. Olivia placed her items on the desk.

"Wow, Olivia this is nice who's it from?" Elliot asked reaching for the card. Olivia beat him to it; she snatched it away. She opened the card up. Reading it she smiled at the words; she closed it and quickly placed it in her purse so the others couldn't see it.

McClain crossed his arms over his chest. "Not from a guy huh," McClain said.

"Alright" Olivia yelled. "Yes I'm dating a guy."

"Oh what's his name" Munch mocked in a girly voice.

Olivia frowned at them. "When I'm ready to tell who it is then I'll let you know; but until then don't…"

Olivia was cut off when her phone started to ring. She reached in her pocket and fished it out; she quickly looked at the I.D to see who it was. "Hey… oh yeah… yes I can do that just give me the address… oh… you are? Well give me two minutes and I'll be right down."

As soon as Olivia hung up the phone she began gathering her things and headed right out the door.

"She didn't even say goodbye" John said trying to sound hurt.

"Remember she has a man now we don't matter" Fin said.

Olivia slid into the car seat and shut the door behind her. "Hey."

"Hello" Hans answered driving off.

"So where to?"

Hans shook his head. In the past two months they had been dating Olivia had asked on every date where they were going. He would never tell her until they got to their destination.

"You know I can't tell you until we get there."

Olivia put a sad face. "Not even this time."

Hans chuckled at her childness. "It's a nice day so I planned us a picnic at Central Park."

They had just finished their picnic lunch. Hans was stretched out on the blanket on the ground looking up at Olivia sipping her juice. It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining and there were hardly any clouds in the clear blue sky. The small breeze blew Hans' hair into his eyes; he shook it out of his face.

"_That is so sexy when he shakes his hair out of his face_" Olivia thought to herself. She was staring at him again but she didn't care.

"You staring at me again" Hans said softly.

"Sorry just lost in thought."

Hans sat up and moved closer to Olivia. "What are thinking about?"

"How good you have been to me in the past two months. The gifts the dates, everything."

"You don't want me to be good to you?"

"No of course not I like when you do that it's just that w…" Olivia stopped herself.

"Why do I do it?"

"Yes, do you do it because you feel obligated because I helped you?"

Hans took a deep breath and tried to explain. "Olivia listen I am truly grateful that you helped me on my case; but do you really believe that my only coming back is out of obligation. I like you Olivia for you; as a person. Not out of obligation."

"I believe you I just wanted to make sure before we took our relationship to the next level."

"You have every right to."

"Speaking about rights; my friends want to meet you."

"You mean Fin, Elliot and Munch. I don't know why they already know me" Hans stated.

Olivia shook her head. "Well I didn't tell them who I was dating. So they don't know it's you."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

Olivia took Hans' hand stroked it lightly.

"One thing that you should understand is that my friends are very noisy and protective. When you sent me the roses earlier they pretty much hounded me on who sent them" Olivia explained.

Hans chuckled. "Yeah there really protective; but that is a good thing. That means they really care for you."

Olivia smiled thinking of what Hans said about her friends. Yeah they were very protective she was like a sister to them. "Well Hans I cared for you too, so since I care for you so much I'm going to cook you dinner tonight at my apartment."

"I would like that." Hans said. He stood up and helped Olivia to her feet. "Will it just be you and I all alone?"

"Yes."

Hans smiled again. "Then I can't wait for tonight."

**Next chapter there going to be all alone. Haha can't wait to write that chapter. I'm sure you guys can't wait to read it. **


	19. All Alone

**Chapter Nineteen: All Alone**

Olivia was just finishing up cooking. She had made a nice traditional German meal for Hans. She thought it would be real nice for him to eat some German food. When Hans had dropped her back at work the guys had been there waiting for her. She had ignored them and got back working on a case. She didn't get very far on it. She had kept thinking about tonight's dinner and what she would make for him.

Olivia grabbed the meat out of the oven and placed it on top of the stove. She quickly shredded her clothes and stepped into the shower. While she washed she thought was this the night they were going to finally be intimate. They had never talked about it before but she was just going to go for it tonight and see how he responded.

She stepped out of the shower and headed into her room. Olivia pulled open her close it open and scanned through her clothes. She needed to wear something sexy not to out there; she didn't want to look like a prostituted. Then she thought for a moment. She remembered what Hans' had said on their first date. _"My favorite colors are red and back." _Olivia smiled and dug into the back of her closet and pulled out the clothes.

Hans was walking up the stair he reached Olivia's apartment and knocked twice. The door creaked open slowly revealing Olivia standing there in the door leaning on the wall.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" Hans repeated back. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a short low cut red spaghetti strap dress and black boots.

"Do you want to come in or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Olivia grinned.

Hans nodded and followed her inside. Olivia led him into the kitchen. The table was set with five different food and white wine. Two candles were set on each side of the table and soft classical music was playing the back ground.

Hans stood there taking in his surroundings. "This is very nice Olivia."

"Good, why don't you sit down and we can eat" Olivia suggested to the chair.

Hans sat down and Olivia stood over him. She picked up his plate and began to fill it with food. "I made you a nice traditional German meal."

"It smells wonderful" Hans stated. He grabbed his knife and fork and began to eat. After his first bite, he nodded in satisfaction. "This is really good."

Olivia sat down across the table. "I'm glad you like it" she said seductively.

Hans sat there eating his food slowly savoring the taste. He looked up at her and saw she had hardly touched her food.

"Are you alright you've barley eating your food?"

"Um, no I'm not really hungry I made it for you" she said sipping her glass of wine.

"I can't eat all this by myself" he said putting his silverware down on the table.

"Well since you like it so much I'll wrap it up for you and you can take it home."

"That's fine I'll take it to go."

Olivia stood and walked around gathering food and wrapping it up. Hans could smell the perfume she was wearing. It smelt great; sexy.

"I'll just place it in the refrigerator until you go."

Olivia walked around towards Hans brushing pass him. He watched her. He stood up wrapped his arms around her waist and bared his face in the back of her neck.

"I love the dress. I see your trying to capture my attention tonight" Hans said kissing the side of her neck.

"Is it working?" Olivia whispered.

Hans laughed in her hair. "Very much so."

Olivia spun around and kissed Hans on the lips. "Then I suggested we skip the rest of dinner and we go straight to desert."

"That's sounds like a plan."

Olivia took Hans by the hand and led him back to her bedroom. Pieces of clothing where ripped off as they want be for long both finally undress. Hans picked Olivia up and laid her on the bed.

"Wait Hans, wait um… do you have anything on you?" Olivia asked breathlessly.

"What?" he asked looking up at her.

"Do you have protection?"

"Oh, I thought you were on some."

"No I'm not but after tonight I will be."

"Alright don't worry I got us covered tonight."

"And what made you think we were going to have sex tonight" Olivia asked jokingly.

Hans chuckled. "When you invited me to your apartment for dinner."

Olivia laughed "Good thinking."

Hans rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over their heads.


	20. Morning After

**Chapter Twenty: Morning After **

Olivia woke up to something warm pressing against her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw Hans' sleeping face. He was snugged up to her with is arm throw over her waist. Olivia smiled to herself thinking what had transpired between them last night. Hans had shown her a goodnight several times in fact.

The sun was shining through the window. She looked over at the clock and groaned loudly. It was 1pm. Well at lease she didn't have to go to work today, she took a quick glance at Hans and hoped he didn't have to either. Since it was late Olivia decided to make them a small lunch. She carefully slipped out bed trying not to wake Hans. She grabbed her house coat and headed to the kitchen.

Olivia was standing in front of the counter make two plates of last night's food because she didn't feel like making anything else. All of a sudden a pair of arms wanted around her waist. Olivia jumped almost dropping the plates.

"Sorry didn't mean startled you" Hans whispered against her ear.

"Well I see someone is up" Olivia said placing the food on the table. She turned to see Hans standing there only were his pants.

"I was kind of hungry I was going to make some of that food from last night; but I see you have beaten me to it."

Hans plopped down in the chair. He patted his leg offering her a seat. Olivia sat down on his lap, she turned and feed him some food. For the next half an hour they took turns feeding each other. When they were done they had went to the living room stretched out on the sofa.

"You don't have to go to work today do you?" Olivia asked

"No; do you?"

"No; so since neither of us has to go to work let's go do something."

"What do you want to do?" Hans asked.

Olivia thought for a second running through all the different possibilities. Thinking back to the different dates they had been on and what they still hadn't done. "Let's catch a movie we'll see one I want to see and one you want to see" Olivia came up with.

"That's sounds fair."

They were in line at the ticket stand. Olivia was looking up at the movie board trying to find something to see. She spotted a nice chick flick. She looked at Hans and smirked to herself; this would be a good test. Could he sit through this without complaining?

"Let's see that" Olivia pointed to the title. Hans looked at it for a moment studying the title. He then shrugged his shoulder and walked up the counter.

One hour and forty five minutes Olivia was standing in the theater lobby waiting for Hans to come back with their second movie tickets. She was very curious to see what his pick was going to be. Olivia decided that she was a little hungry so she bought herself and Hans a medium popcorn bucket and soda.

When the clerk handed her the food she spotted Hans walking towards her with an enormous smiled on his face.

"What's with the Cheshire cat smile" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have our tickets" Hans announced.

"And where seeing what?"

"A nice horror flick."

Hans and Olivia were sitting in the back of the dark movie theater. Hans was drinking his soda and glued to the screen watching eagerly. Olivia was curled up in her seat and jumping every five minutes. The people in the theater screamed and some jumped back as if the movie was going to get them. Olivia looked over at Hans. He hadn't jumped or screamed at all throughout the movie. No he sat there eating his snack almost laughing.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as they walked to the car. She was breathing in the nice night air to try and calm her nervous.

"That was a fun day" Hans said happily.

"Well maybe for you. That movie was scary; now how am I going to sleep tonight?" Olivia whined.

"Hey you made me sit through that chick flick. I'm not complaining it wasn't bad; but I have wanted to see that scary movie for a few days now. And if you want me to stay with you tonight I will. I'll even make it up to you."

"Oh, yes I need you to stay protected me for the big bad monster."

Hans smiled and wrapped his arm around her.


	21. Meeting the CEO

**Chapter twenty-one: Meeting the CEO**

Hans and Chris Carver were just finishing up their shift and heading to lunch. Chris was a good friend of Hans. He was the first person Hans had met when he started to work at ACD Construction. Chris was a black man from Harlem who was in 28 years old. All the construction works had heard that the CEO of the company was coming down to oversee the demolishment of an old building.

Before they could leave could the foremen of their work sight stopped them and said they couldn't go until the CEO was done oversee the sight. The looked over to see a group of six men wearing black suites and huddling in a group discussing something.

The CEO was a man in his late fifties. He had grey hair and mustache. He had very bright blue eyes behind a set of round glasses. The other men around him were younger men ranging from the ages of thirties to forties.

"I need this building brought down in the next few days and construction starting later this week" the CEO yelled at the foremen.

"Mr. Biltmore please I can't bring this building down today…" the foremen tried to explain.

"Why can't you?"

"Well you see we have a problem we don't have the equipment."

The CEO looked at the foremen with a harden expression. Hans and Chris were standing there watching what was taking place. Then Hans had thought that might be helpful to the situation.

"Wait, we do have the equipment all you have to do is secure the area and bring the explosives in" Hans suggested.

The seven men turned to him and stared. Chris looked at Hans and backed up what he had said. "He's right, bring in the explosives in and secure the area. We know where to place everything and get the job done for you today. "

The CEO pushed passed the foremen and walked over to the two men. "You have everything here and now" The CEO asked

"Yes, sir" Hans answered.

"Well take me to it and we can begin."

Hans and Chris had shown Mr. Biltmore all the equipment they needed and set to work right away. They had set the explosives and brought the structure down. By six o'clock the cleanup crew was there and was clearing out the mess. Mr. Biltmore was standing there surveying the seen with a satisfied smile on his face. He approached Hans and Chris.

"You two gentlemen have done an outstanding job today taking over leadership like that. I didn't catch your names."

"Hans Weber."

"Chris Carver."

Mr. Biltmore pulled out two business cards and handed it to them. "I'm always looking for new talent to work at the business side of the company. Look I want you two to come downtown to do an interview and see what you're made of."

"Yes sir" Hans and Chris said.

Olivia was lying on the sofa reading a book when Hans came into her apartment. He came in wearing a huge smile on his face. He sat down on the sofa next to Olivia. She looked up from her book and saw the look on his face.

"So what's up with you; why the big silly smile" she asked. Hans launched into the story of what happen on his job that day. By the time he was at the end of it Olivia's mouth huge open in disbelief.

"Then he just gave you and Chris his business card and offered you guys an interview?"

Hans nodded yes in response to her question.

"Wow that great I don't know what to say but to wish you luck. When is the interview?"

"In a few days."

"Well let's get you ready then."

**Sorry its short but the next chapter will be longer and better. Note if you have trouble with Hans' last name its pronounced "V a ber" its German. Review.**


	22. The Interview

**Chapter Twenty- two: The Interview**

Hans sat in the waiting area at ACD Construction. He was nervous and was trying to keep himself calm by doing little breathing exercises. He was wearing a black suite, white shirt and blue and black tie. He and Olivia had picked the suite out together a few days ago.

The assistant came out to the waiting room. "Mr. Biltmore will see you now."

She led him across the hall into a large office. She held the door open and let Hans pass through. Mr. Biltmore was sitting behind his desk finishing up a phone call. The assistant closed the door behind her leaving the two in the office alone.

"Please have a seat Mr. Weber" Mr. Biltmore said gesturing to the chair. Hans swallowed his nervousness and stepped towards the chair. And the interview began.

Hans left ACD Construction feeling like it was the best day of his life. He had gotten the job on the spot. Him and Chris would be closely working together bring in new ideas and being on the board. Mr. Biltmore was all too thrilled about how much they could bring to the table and bring in new business partners.

Hans and Chris met up later at a bar to celebrate their new jobs. The two of them were sitting at the back of the bar having their sixth drinking laughing and talking loudly.

"Were going to be rich" Chris yelled.

"I wouldn't say a six figure job is rich; but it is better money then what we were making before" Hans stated.

"You got that right and next Monday we start our new jobs, were coming up in the world."

"I'll drink to that" Hans said gulping down his drink.

Three hours later they were both completely smashed. Somehow Hans was able to call Olivia and tell her through very bad slurred speech what happen. Olivia walked into the bar and spotted them across the room. She marched over the table and stared down at them.

"Olivia" Hans said holding his drink out to her than knocking it back. Olivia snatched the glass away and put it on the table.

"That is enough, you shouldn't be drinking just because you didn't get the job" she scolded.

Hans looked up at her with blurry eyes. "W-what are y-you talking bout I got the job. I'm here celebrating."

"Wait you got the job and sitting here getting drunk?"

"Yeah that how we do it" Chris said lifting his head off the table.

Olivia rolled her eyes she grabbed Hans' arm and pulled him to his feet. "Alright you two let's get you home so you can sleep it off.

Olivia dragged Hans into his apartment and sat him on his bed. She turned to walk away but grabbed her wrist.

"Wait where are you going" Hans mumbled.

"To go get you some coffee and some aspirin; then you're going to sleep."

"Ah come on I don't wanna, come sit with me."

"No."

Olivia detangled his hand from her wrist and stomped into the kitchen. She made the coffee and grabbed some aspirin and head back to the room. Hans was sitting on the bed swaying back and forth lightly singing German.

"Oh what a lovely song; here" she said pushed the pills and coffee into his hands. He took them and laid back on the bed. He was asleep in five minutes snoring softly. Olivia took off his shoes and socks. She stretched out beside him and fell asleep too.

The next morning Hans awoke with a huge headache. He groaned as the light poured in from the window.

"Ah to bright."

"That's what you get when you go get drunk" Olivia said standing over Hans. He sat up on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands. Olivia handed Hans a small glass of water that he sipped.

"Do you need anything?"

Hans shook his head. "No."

She settled down on the bed next to him. "So are you going to tell me about your interview?"

"What's to tell I told you I got the job."

"Don't be like that I want the details."

"He hired me and Chris right on the spot and will be starting Monday morning. Will be seeking out new business partners, and looking for new business sights to do construction work. Were on the board as well."

"Wow and how much will you be making?" Olivia tried not to sound like a gold digger because she wasn't she had liked Hans when he had nothing.

"I don't know if I should tell, you might pass out."

Olivia just gave him a look. "150k a year."

Olivia's mouth just hung open just like it did when Hans had told her about the job interview. "That's a lot of money."

"I know don't worry I'm not going to spend it all on myself. I'm going buy me and you brand new cars."

"Oh Hans I can't let you do that."

"Shh, I want to and besides I wouldn't have any of this without you. Plus you deserve it."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Are you moving again?"

"Yes I want you to help me pick out a new apartment and I want you to come live with me."

"I'm sorry Hans I really don't know what to say. We've been dating for only four months I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that."

Hans took her hands in his. "No problem take your time there's no rush. "

"Thank you."


	23. First Day on the Job

**Chapter Twenty-three: First Day on the Job**

Hans sat at his desk organizing his papers get ready for the meeting that was at nine. He was reading over his notes when a soft knock was heard and the door opened. His assistant came in. She was short women around 5'3 with short black curly hair. She had deep dark down eyes with full red lips.

"They are ready for the meeting Mr. Weber" she announced.

"Thank you Carole."

Hans stood and gather his portfolio and stepped out of the room. He headed quickly to the boardroom and took his seat by Chris. A few minutes later the other members of the board walked in and sat down. Mr. Biltmore was seated at the head of the table. All together there were fifteen members Hans and Chris included. Everyone opened there notes as the power point came on.

The screen showed a picture of an empty field; with untamed grass growing everywhere. "This is the new construction site for our new building project" Mr. Biltmore said. "The building is close to a residential area and the people in the committee don't want the new building. I need those people out of the way so we can begin work before winter hits. Any ideas?"

The members sat their staring at each other clueless. "Why don't we go to the city council make them listen to our proposal? See if we can offer the residents something to their liking, you know try to make them a deal so they'll come aboard" Hans suggested.

Mr. Biltmore nodded and turned to a man sitting on his right. "Mr. Daniels I want you to start working on that right way."

"Yes sir" the man said making a note on his notepad.

"Now to other business."

Two hours later the meet was adjourned and Hans and Chris were standing down stairs in the lobby taking a break. Daniels and two other board members approached them.

"Nicely handed in the meeting" he said sarcastically with his thick southern accent. "You two may think you're the new dream team but we run the place."

Hans and Chris stared at them not saying anything back. Daniels and his posse turned to leave but he stop and threw a folder to Hans who caught it. "Biltmore wants you to go down to the Water Aqueduct and talk to the former after y'alls lunch break."

Daniels finally turned to leave his friends smirk and laughing at them.

"The first day on the job and people are already jealous of us" Hans said glaring after Daniels.

"Don't worry about it man. Let's go get some lunch. Did you know my mother make the best fried chicken in Harlem" Chris said.

Chris and Hans were walking down the street just coming back from Chris mother's house. She had laid out a nice meal for them. It had been very good and they were full when they had finished. They decided to walk it off before they got back into the car. They were just coming around the corner when they notice a man standing across the street. It was a white man wear a huge sign around him. They couldn't see what it said because it was faced away.

Hans stood there for a moment staring. "Is that Olivia's co-worker John McClain?" Hans said to himself.

The man on the other side of the street turned around. It was indeed John McClain and he was wearing an enormous sign that said. I HATE NIGGERS.

**Oh yeah that's right you know what's about to happen next. The next chapter is kind of long but that's alright. **


	24. Terrorist Attack

**Chapter Twenty-four: Terrorist Attack**

Olivia drove up to her job in her brand new red Porsche. She and Hans had gone shopping that weekend. He had bought her new clothes, shoes, purses, jewelry, books, music. Anything she wanted and anything he thought that she would like.

Olivia parked the car got out and headed into the building. When she walked in the place was in complete chaos. Papers and trash were everywhere. Detectives were shouting at each other from around the room. Phones were ringing off the hook. Olivia stood there stunned for a moment taking in the scene before her.

"Olivia" Munch shouted to her across the room. He was standing in front of Captain Cragen's office and was waving her over. Olivia walked through the chaos and stepped into her captain's office while Munch closed the door drowning out the noise.

Everyone was in the room Elliot, Fin, John, Huang and a detective named Brittany (that she didn't like) and others she didn't know. Cragen sat at his desk with four phones on it. There was a large tape record with a black man with headphones manning it.

"Olivia where have you been? You were supposed to have been here two hours ago" Cragen barked.

Olivia sat her new gauche purse on an empty chair. "My shift doesn't start until now."

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past two hours; we have a crisis on our hands."

"Sorry captain my phone was off" Olivia said just turning on her phone. She saw that there was about thirty voice messages and texts on her phone. They were from her boss and Hans.

"This morning we had someone by the name of Simon blow up a shoes store and then he called this police station looking for detective John McClain. He said he wanted to play a game. So he sent McClain down to Harlem and made him where a sign saying "I hate niggers." Cragen explained. "If it wasn't for this man" he gesture to a black man sitting in a chair wearing a white shirt. "Our detective would be dead."

"Hey why don't you skip to the part and tell what this has to do with me" McClain said.

"We don't know what this has to do with you but I do know he is sitting on a lot of rage. It could manifest physically if he's stress" Dr. Huang answered.

"Who could it be somebody you arrested, someone you made angry" Munch asked.

"That could be one long list" Fin laughed.

"Shut up Fin" McClain shouted.

They stood there waiting for something to happen. Olivia phone rung, she looked at the I.D. and saw it was Hans. "What's up… no I'm fine…I had my phone turned off…yeah I'm ok I'm at the station now…what you were there you saw it happen …no he's fine he's here…

A detective came in to the room. "Captain, captain it's him,"

Olivia lowered her phone but forget to turn it off. Cragen stood up and turned to the other detective in the room. "You want to start the trace?"

"Simon!" Cragen said answering the phone.

"He walked the streets and survived" Simon said on the phone. "Simon says, McClain and the Samaritan will go to the subway station at 72nd and Broadway. I will call you in 15 minutes on the payphone outside the station. No Police. Failure to answer will constitute noncompliance. Do you understand me, John?"  
"Oh, yes, I understand. I understand that you're a wacko who likes to play kids' games. That's what I understand."  
" Hardly."  
"Hardly? Well, then, who are you? Somebody I sent up? What'd you do? Shoplifting? Purse-snatching?  
Cross-dressing? What?"  
"You c-c-c-couldn't catch me if I stole your ch-ch-chair with you in it!"

"My ch-ch-ch-chair with me in it? That's very exciting. Let me ask you a question, bonehead. Why are you trying to k-k-k-kill me?"

"If killing is all I wanted believe me you would be dead by now. 72nd street subway, payphone, 15 minutes. McCain and the Samaritan. If your competent in the least, you've found the briefcase, so you know what I mean by penalty" with that Simon hung up on the phone.

"Well you two better get going I'll fill the others in" Cragen said. "Elliot this time they go with back up."

"You got" he said standing up from his chair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not going anywhere" Zeus stated.

"Simon says you got go" Cragen said.

"I'm not jumping through some hoops for some psycho. That's a white man with white problems you deal with him. Call me when he crosses 110th street." And he walked out of the office.

"Get him back" Cragan said to McClain. And McClain left too.

It was 1:00pm at the Water Aqueduct. It was burning hot outside with dirt and dump trucks all around. Hans and Chris were stand with the foreman of the site looking over the work plans. Out of no where a big dump truck with a man riding on the side of it pulled up. He jumped down and ran over.

"N.Y.P.D. John McClain" he yelled. He walked up to them. "Have you seen any extra dump trucks come through here in the last couple of minutes?"

"Yeah I had a couple of idiots tore up the tube" the foreman said.

McClain looked up and saw Hans standing there staring at him then he looked back at the foreman. "You got a map to show me where this tunnel goes?" McClain asked.

"Yeah" he said pulling over a map. Hans looked over his shoulder viewing the map as well.

"I know where that is I'll take you there myself" Hans said.

They looked up at him in surprise. McClain turned to Zeus. "I'll meet you there." He indicated a spot on the map.

The foreman threw Hans the truck keys they both got in and headed into the tunnel.

"What are you doing at aqueduct?" McClain asked sitting in the passenger seat.

"Working?"

"In a suit and tie; I thought you worked in construction?"

"I do but I work on the business side now."

"Oh yeah, for long?"

"Actually this is my first."

"Way to start a new job driving a cop around…"

"Chasing a terrorist named Simon around town…" Hans finished the sentence for him.

McClain looked over in Hans' direction.

"How do you know that?"

"Know what? The fact a man called Simon is running around town playing Simon says with you and that other guy. I know he's been setting off bombs and making you find them. I also know he's set a bomb in a school."

McClain looked at him for moment thinking. "Olivia" he whispered.

"What?"

"Olivia was talking to someone on her phone this morning, I believe she left it on and this person heard everything. I believe that person is you."

Hans didn't say anything he just kept his eyes in front of him.

"Well, well, well Hans. You're the mystery man that Olivia has been dating for four months now."

Hans sighed. There was no point in lying to McClain had already figured it out.

"Please do not tell the others. She wants to keep this private until she feels ready to talk."

"What's the big secret?"

"She says her friends are very protective."

"She's got that right. Alright your secret safe with me."

"Thank you but I have to know; what does this Simon fellow want with you?"

"About two years ago out in L.A. I took out this terrorist name Hans Gruber turns out Simon is his older brother."

Hans shook his head. "That is mess up dude. You got a terrorist out here seeking revenge because you killed his baby brother. That's cold."

"Yeah it is, you know what else is cold? You look just like the Simon's brother."

Hans laughed at that not taking McClain seriously but he stopped laughing when he saw his face.

"Wait your serious?"

"Yep."

"That can't be possible you said you killed this man."

"You're the spitting image and your voice sounds like him too but don't worry your not him. Number one as you just stated I killed him and two the evident checks out."

"Now I know why you looked at me like that the first day we met."

"Yeah, but I rather be safe than sorry."

"I understand."

They drove about another ten minutes when they came up on another dump truck sitting in the middle of tunnel stopped. Hans stopped truck about twenty feet away from them. "Hold up here. Let me have that hard hat and jacket that's behind you" McClain asked. Hans passed him the stuff and watched him step out of the truck.

"Hey fellas!" McClain yelled walking towards the van. "Mickey O' Brien aqueduct security. We got a report of a guy coming through here with eight reindeer." McClain fired six times into the side of the truck. McClain reached for the door handle and pulled it open. A dead body fell out and hit the ground. "Yeah, they said he was a jolly old fat guy with a snowy white beard" he said reloading his gun and putting it away. "Cute red and white suit. I'm surprise you didn't see him."

McClain kneeled down and searched the bodies he pulled out a phone and pocketed. Hans came up behind him.

"I'm assuming that they are Simon's men" Hans asked.

"I'm afraid they are. Listen, I want you to get a hold of Captain Cragen. Get him down here. Tell him you were with John McClain. Tell him to find out who the 21st president was."

"Chester A. Arthur."

"What?" McClain asked looking back.

"Chester A. Arthur was president 1881 to 1855."

"I didn't know that thanks."

McClain jumped into the truck and started its engines. He poked his head out of the window. "Be careful getting out here." And McClain left driving down the dark tunnel.

It was nightfall the time Olivia made it home. She parked her car and headed inside. When she reached her door she saw someone sitting there. Hans looked up at Olivia standing before him. Hans stood up and walked towards her. He opened his arms and she fell into his embrace and buried her head into his chest.

"Come let's go inside" Hans said. He took her keys and ushered her into the apartment. He led her to the sofa and sat her down. He went into the kitchen and came back with two glasses and a wine bottle. He poured and handed to her. She drained it immediately and Hans poured her more. After she finished the second one she put the glass on the coffee table and lied back against the sofa.

"It's over McClain killed Simon and got back all the gold he stole. Plus the children in the school are safe and sound" Olivia said tiredly.

"And how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted and my body aches."

"Well then why don't you sit there and relax why I draw you a nice hot bath."

"That sounds wonderful."

Hans was finishing up adding bubble bath. He went back to fetch Olivia. He took her to the bathroom. Undressed her and let her slip into the hot water. When her skin hit the water she sighed in relief. Thirty minutes later Hans came back to find Olivia almost asleep in the tub. He gently lifted her from the tab, wrapped her in a towel and carried her to her bed. He pulled the covers up and light kissed her on the forehead. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Hans had no idea that he had lost his only brother tonight.

**Oh yeah I bet that was good. I used some of the dialog from Die Hard 3. I hope you liked it and please review. The next chapter: Hans is going to get a lot of attention (from the ladies).**


	25. Flirting in the Office and on the Street

**Chapter Twenty Five: Flirting at the Office and on the Street**

It had been two months since the terrorist incident as well two months that Hans had been working on the business side of ACD Construction. He and Chris had torn the place up with their ideas. The other employees were jealous of them. Daniels and his little group of friends would try to make sarcastic comments every chance they got. They were angry because they had been working there for years and here these two new guys come along and steal their spotlight.

Hans was on his way to the fax office down on floor 15th floor. He was picking up a document for Mr. Biltmore; it was for some construction permits for a building they were ready to remodel in New Jersey. Hans was standing in front of the fax machine waiting for the documents to come through. He had his back to the door. He didn't see it open and his co-worker Joanna come in and shut the door quietly behind her.

Joanna had a thing for Hans ever since he had started working there. She thought he was sexy. She had been trying to get him alone with her since day one and now here was her chance. She was holding a cup of coffee in her hand. And she tipped toed across the room.

"Hey" Joanna said loudly.

She made him jump and he turned around quickly. They smashed into each other and Joanna spilled her coffee all over Hans' dress shirt and tie. He looked down at himself to see the liquid run down.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said trying to sound innocent. "I didn't mean to startle you. Here let help you with that."

She reached to undo his tie and the buttons to his wet shirt. But Hans moved out of her reach. "No its fine; don't worry I've got it" Hans said quickly.

"But I'm the one who spilled the coffee I can take care of your shirt" she gave a loving smile. "_And I'll take care of a few other things as well," _she thought to herself.

"I appreciate but really I got it."

Hans heard the fax machine come on behind him. He turned his head and saw the papers coming out. He quickly snatched the papers out of the machine, not caring to look through them. He moved towards the door but Joanna blocked his path.

"You can't go out there like that."

"I don't mind I'll take care of it later."

He pushed passed her and exiting the room. Hans didn't wait for the elevator he took the stairs instead trying to get to Biltmore's office faster. When he reached the office he dropped the load of paper on the desk. He turned to leave but Biltmore called to him. Hans turned towards him slowly folding his arms behind him. Biltmore looked at Hans curiously.

"What happen to your shirt?"

"Um, I had a small accident down at the coffee bar" he lied. "I will be taking care of it on my lunch hour."

"See that you do."

Hans nodded and waited for Mr. Biltmore to say something but he didn't so Hans left. On his lunch break he ran out to the mall to get himself another shirt because he didn't have time to run home. When he got there and stripped off his soiled shirt and down to his undershirt. He quickly navigated his way to the mall and to clothing story. Hans found a shirt and tie that marched the pants he was wearing today. He made his way to the cashiers counter. There were eight people in line in front of him. He looked at his watch see how much time he had left before he had to get back to work. The women in front of him turned around. She was around 5'7 and skinny. She had blond hair and blue eyes and nice tanned skin.

"Hi" she said to Hans.

"Hello."

"These long lines are so annoying aren't they?" she said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, but everyone has to shop" Hans said.

"Yeah but not when you're in a hurry." She held out her hand. "Brittany Romano."

"Hans Weber" he said shaking her hand.

"I know."

Hans looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I work at the station with Olivia Benson."

"Oh, I thought I recognized you from somewhere. You were at Olivia's birthday party?"

"Yeah I was. So like you and Olivia are what…"

"Were friends."

"Just friends, well since you guys are just friends then I will probably see you around?"

"Perhaps."

"Well I'll be looking forward to that" she said in a slightly seductive voice.

Brittany paid for her things and stepped away from the counter; but before she left she gave Hans a nice sexy smile. "_Just friends huh, I don't believe that but if your already downgrading your girlfriend. It will be much easier for me to take her place and get some of that money for myself."_

* * *

**She take my money. When I'm in need. Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed. Oh she's a gold digger, way over town. That dig's on me. As you may see Brittany is the same detective that was at Olivia's birthday talking to her friend about how she was going to get with Hans. And what do you think Olivia is going to do when she finds out these women are flirting with her man. I fell a chick fight is going to happen in later chapters. Please Review.**


	26. The Contract Job

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Contract Job**

Olivia sat on her bed, reading over her invitation to the Annual Christmas Police Ball that was held in the winter once a year. She ran her hand over the gold and white lancing with her figure. They could bring one adult guess. She had never gone to the ball in all the years she had been an officer, at that time she never had a date but she was going to invite Hans to come this year.

Olivia had been thinking about the ball for the last few months. She was thinking there she was going to tell her friends about her and Hans at the party. Why not? They had been dating pretty seriously for six months now. So she was finally ready to tell them the truth.

The bathroom door opened and Hans came out with a black towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and falling in front of his eyes. He sat down on his bed next to Olivia and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What's that" Hans asked pointing to the paper in her hand.

"Invitation to a ball that is held once a year for officers all over the city."

"Well that sounds nice; are you going to go?"

"Maybe I've never gone to one of these events."

"Why?"

"Never had anyone to go with" she said sadly.

"Oh, and if you decide to go this year who might you bring?"

"Well if I do go maybe just maybe I'll ask, you" she said tapping Hans' nose.

"Well if you do ask me give me a heads up; because you know I have to tell all my other girlfriends know we can't hang out this weekend" Hans said jokingly.

"There you go again thinking your all that but you are not as charming as you think sir."

"Yes I am; I'm sexy."

"Well then Mr. Sexy why don't you show me how charming you are" Olivia said.

"My pleasure" he smiled ripping his towel off and kissing her.

The fifteen board members gathered around the table listening intently to Mr. Biltmore going on and on about a potential partner that wanted to do business with them. Mr. Sigifrid Alder was a German wealthy businessman that was interested in building luxury mansion for his new wife and child. If he liked their work Mr. Alder would invest more money in the company and hire them to do more projects.

Mr. Biltmore was looking for someone on his board to fly out to Germany and make this deal with Mr. Alder. Biltmore slowly walked around the room and looked over each and every one of his board members. He had a large folder with all the information the individual would need on the trip. The CEO kept circling the long table. No one dared to breathe or say anything. Mr. Biltmore stopped behind Mr. Daniels' chair. Daniels was sitting there with a small smirk playing on his lips thinking he was about to get the job. Mr. Biltmore frowned and shook his head slightly. He walked back around the table and dropped the folder with a loud smack. The whole board room froze staring over at the person who had the folder sitting in front of them.

"Congratulation Mr. Weber, you will be flying out to Germany to meet Mr. Alder and get him to sign that contract" Biltmore said. "All the information you need is in the folder if you need any additional don't hesitate to talk to me or talk to your co-workers. This meeting is adjourned."

Hans gathered his things and his new assignment and took them back into his office and spread them out on his desk. He skimmed through the details and saw something that made him pale and close the folder up. Hans' door open and Chris came in stumbling in. He shut the door and walked over to stand in front of the desk.

"Have you read over the details?" Chris asked.

Hans looked at the clock on the wall and shook his head. "You couldn't even wait ten minutes before you came in here to ask me that."

"No I wanted to know; well?"

"Everything is in order but there is a problem."

"What kind of problem."

Hans slid the folder over to Chris who studied it carefully. "Yes I see your problem and Olivia is going to be mad at you."

Hans took the folder back and said. "Well I'll just have to explain the situation to her."

Hans was laying back on the bed staring at his ceiling in deep thought. How was he going to break the news to Olivia? She was going to be disappointed in him; this would be the first date he was going to have to cancel. Man he felt guilty. The previous week they had went out and bought their dress clothes and everything they needed. Olivia dress had been beautiful and he wasn't going to get to see her wear it.

The front door open and closed. Hans had given Olivia the key to his apartment when he had moved in. She had just recently given him the key to her apartment. Hans heard footsteps coming towards his room. He sat up from the bed and saw Olivia standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Why such a serious look on your face?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia come here I have to talk to you" Hans said in a serious tone.

"Alright." Olivia sat down beside Hans on the bed. "So what's up?"

"At work we had a meeting; you know to bring in a new partner in business. Our potential new business partner is in Germany and Mr. Biltmore wants someone to fly out there and get him to sign the contact. Well he picked me to go."

"Oh that's great." Olivia said excitedly giving him a big huge and a kiss but she pulled back when he didn't return the hug. She looked at his face and saw the hurt. "Well what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and said what he wanted to tell her. "Well I have to go to Germany the same time your police ball is."

Hans sat there quietly waiting to hear what Olivia was going to say. "Oh I see, well I guess we can't go to the ball and stuff."

"But Olivia…" he began to protest.

She stopped him. "Hans your boss just gave enormous opportunity. You go to Germany and you get that new business partner to sign that contract. Don't worry about the ball, will do something else together when you get back. "

"But I know you were looking forward to finally going this year and plus we already bought what where going to wear."

"I know but we can wear it on other occasion. Look I'm not mad at you, what your job has you to do is out of your control."

Hans signed and nodded in agreement. "But I want you to do me a favorite while I'm gone."

"Alight" she said wondering what he wanted her to do.

"I want you go to the ball."

"What?" she said shocked. "But you won't be there and…"

"No Olivia, I don't want you sitting in this house all alone that night. I bought you that dress for the police ball and you're going to wear it. You will go and be the prettiest women there. Is that understood?"

Olivia smiled a little. "Yes." She wrapped her arms around him and placed at kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry I'll see you first thing when I get back."


	27. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Surprise, Surprise **

Olivia stood in front of the mirror smoothing her silk dress down. It was a dark shinny blue strapless dress. The dress was long it pooling down to the ground around her feel. She had her hair in a nice updo. Olivia picked up her small matching purse and put on her brand new fur coat Hans had bought her.

Down stairs a stretched limonene was waiting for her to take her to the hotel where the ball was being held. The limo driver stepped out of the car. He helped Olivia over the frozen snow and into the back of limo. He shut the door and got back in. The man pulled out of the deserted parking lot and drove down the cold snowy streets of New York City.

Olivia walked through the hotel lobby and headed to the grand ballroom. She stopped in front of the door and took a look around. The place was huge. Around 60 tables were scattered across the room. Ten chairs were at the 60 tables ready to seat guest. White table cloth and black chair were everywhere. Olivia spotted Elliot and McClain and their wives at the table across the room; along with Fin, Munch, Captain Cragen and Dr. Huang. Walking across the room Olivia went over to them.

"Olivia you made it" Fin standing up and pulling out the chair next to him.

"Thank you Fin" she said taking her seat. Olivia greeted everyone and made a little small talk. Finally Elliot asked what everyone was thinking.

"So where's your mystery man I thought he was going to be coming tonight?"

Olivia signed. She hadn't forgotten about Hans, but mentioning him not being here made her feel sad. "Well he was called away on a business meeting so I'm afraid he won't be attending tonight. Perhaps you can meet him another time."

A few tables down Brittany Romano and her friend were observing Olivia. Brittany was looking her up and down. Staring at her dress and everything she had on. Brittany tried to figure out how much her earrings and necklace would have cost. By the looks of them they looked to be expensive. She watched Olivia talked and laugh with her friends at the table; but then she notice the empty seat by her.

"Well, well, well I see Benson has turned up alone" Brittany said smirking.

Her friend turned and looked at the other table. "Did you think that he would come with her; after all there just friends."

"Oh, please I told you he was lying, there dating each other. If they were just friends he wouldn't be spending all that money on her. Didn't you hear he bought her a band new car. Plus I saw her when she arrived at the hotel she had a new fur coat and I'm guessing he bought her that too."

"Then if there dating where is he now?"

"I don't know but obviously he couldn't make it tonight."

Olivia was just finishing up her salad when the main meal was about to be served. The waiter walked by their table and she could smell the delicious food. It was nice and hot and steaming. Another waiter came by and took her salad plate away and placed her main dish in front of her. She leaned forward and inhaled the aroma. "Umm that's smells wonderful."

A low chuckle came for behind her. "Are you smelling the food or do you smell me."

Olivia turned are and saw her nice handsomely dressed boyfriend smiling down at her.

"Hans" Olivia stood up and hugged him. "What are you doing her I thought you were in Germany?"

"I finished the contract early so I took the first fly back. I'm glad I made it right when there serving the main course. "

Olivia smiled and turned to the table to introduce Hans to the others. "Well everybody this is my boyfriend the one I have been keeping a secret fir six months. Meet Hans Weber."

Everyone around the table looked up at them in shock, well everyone but McClain. At first Cragen, Elliot, Fin, Munch and Dr. Huang didn't recognize the man that stood before him. They kept on staring at him for a moment then the realization hit them all that the same time.

"Hans?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, you don't remember me?" Hans asked looking at each one of them.

"We just didn't recognize you, man. You look complete different" Munch said.

Hans took his seat by Olivia and unrolled his silverware from his napkin. "It's been a year the last time you saw me. I am bond to change; just a little bit."

"We can see. Plus Olivia must have told you that she had us guessing who her man was for the past six month. But we would have never guessed it was you" Captain Cragen stated.

"That's understandable, after all Olivia was the one who was the head of my case. No one would have thought in a million years that I would come back and we would be together" Hans said take a sip of his champagne.

"But Olivia told us when she arrived that you would not be here tonight?" Elliot asked.

"I wasn't going too but I got back from Germany earlier than expected so I decided to come. Plus I didn't want Olivia to be alone." She smiled at him for his comment and he smiled back at her and squeezed her hand under the table.

For across the room Brittany's friend nudged her and gesture her head. Brittany turned around and saw Olivia and her boyfriend were sitting together. So it seemed he showed up after all. She watched their table for a while. It looked to be that Olivia was introducing him to all her co-workers. They seemed to be getting along. Then the master of ceremonies took the stage. He announced that they were going to start the dancing and instructed the band to play something nice.

Brittany looked back over. She saw Hans lean over and whisper something in her ear. She smiled. Hans stood up and took Olivia by the hand and led her to the dance floor. There were only a few couples out there. The music started it was the Tango.

Hans spin Olivia around and drew her into his arms. There motions were smooth and rhythmic as they glided across the floor. Olivia admitted to herself that he could dance very well and let him lead her. From the table, Brittany watched them dance with narrowed eyes. They moved well together. Hans pushed Olivia outward and spun her back along his arm, dipping her deeply, his body arching over hers, barely making contact his hazel eyes locking into hers. Olivia thought he might kiss her but he didn't. He pulled her up gently bring her back into his arms once more.

The other on the dance floor moved to get out of their way. Anyone looking at these two could see they were an item; no couple could move like that if they weren't together. Hans stepped back gracefully, Olivia wrapping her leg around him. He held her up and proceeded to drag her across the floor on one leg.

They were the only couple tangoing but they had no sense of that. They were the only ones in the world at this moment nothing else matter. The dance ended and they bowed to each other and Hans led her off the dance floor and back to their table. When they reached the table Hans pulled out Olivia seat and allowed her to sit down. Hans took his seat as well; he looked over at Olivia and saw her use her napkin to wipe her forehead.

"Oh that was fun" Olivia said breathlessly.

"Indeed it was. You're an exquisite dancer, Olivia" Hans pointed out.

"Thank you."

Hans stood up. "If you will excuse me I will return in a few minutes." He turned and left the ballroom. He went down stairs and headed to the men's room. He stepped inside and let the door shut behind him. Hans pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Chris I got your text, you are at the store now? Ok great...no. no she fine…yeah she was happy that I showed up…yes I met them, again.

Behind Hans the bathroom door opened and Elliot, Fin and Munch came strolling in. Hans moved to the other side of the bathroom to give himself some space.

"I wrote down her size before you left…. I want you to pick her out two outfits… yeah that will do nicely for tomorrow. Now the other outfit… good you're in that section of the store… I want her to wear something nice, something sexy.

Elliot, Fin and Munch turned their head slightly interested in the conversation.

"No, I don't want to see her in that. That just sounds ugly. Try something in red or black…yes that sounds good. Send me a picture now so I can see if that's the one I want."

Hans glanced at his phone for a moment smiling to himself and laughing a little. "Yes that is the one, bring it… I'll leave you the room key at the front desk."

Hans hung up his phone and placed it back into his suit jacket. He made to walk by the detectives.

"Business problem?" Elliot asked.

"Yes something like that." Hans exited out the bathroom and returned to the party.

When the party ended Olivia said goodbye to her friends. She was ready to walk out the door when Hans stopped her. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him confused. "Home."

Hans shook his head. "No your not. Where going to go upstairs," he said holding up a room key.

"You got us a room a room for the night?"

"Yes so we can spend the night together and wake up and have a nice breakfast."

"But I don't have any clothes for tomorrow or…"

"Shh, don't worry I got you covered, now come upstairs with me."

She took his hand and he led the way. Hans stopped in front of the room and opened the door. Olivia took a look around and was blown away. The room was big. It had a large king size bed and a flat screen tv. On the bed were rose peddles and chocolates scattered across it. Laying on the pillow was a red and black dress.

"Oh Hans this is beautiful." She said running over and picking up the dress and holding it to her.

"You like?"

Olivia nodded. "I like it a lot. How about you just take a seat while I just slip into this."

She slipped pass him and into the bathroom. Before she closed the door she gave him a seductive wink. Hans walked over to the bed and sat down. Well he was going to be in for a night. He thought beginning to undress.


	28. Talking With the Guys

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Talk With the Guys**

It had been three weeks since the Police Ball. Hans had just gotten off of work. He had taken a quick shower and dressed in comfortable clothes. He made himself something to eat and settled on to the sofa. He was watching one of his favorite shows when someone knocked on his door. Hans got up and padded over to the door he opened it. He was met with the sight of Elliot, Fin and Munch standing in front of him.

"Hey Hans" Elliot said loudly. "Mind if we come in?"

Hans thought about for a moment. He really didn't want them to come in but they were Olivia's friends. He stepped aside and let them pass through. He shut the door and led them into his living room.

"Nice place you got here" Fin said looking around. They were standing in the living room. A nice blood red carpet line the floor, with two black sofas and one love seat. There was a large glass coffee table in the center. A huge flat screen tv hung on the wall. There also was an enormous window overlooking the city. The window would show a beautiful sight of the city during the night.

"Thank you, would you like a tour gentleman?" Hans asked.

"Sure" Elliot answered.

"Well as you can see this is the living room." Hans walked across the room into the kitchen. It was hard wood floor. There was a long counter occupied with a full mini bar. Hans moved on through the house showing the detectives each room one by one. He just finished showing them the bedroom. Where they came to a room that had its door shut; Fin stopped in front of it.

"What's in here?" he asked. Hans came back around and opened the door for them and led them inside. The room was bare except for a large table sitting in the center of the room. It seemed to have a mini town set upon it.

"You play with toys?" Elliot laughed a little surveying the town in front of him.

"I enjoy making models in my spare time. The exactness to every conceivable detail, it's beautiful" Hans said joyfully looking over his work.

"Well that completes our tour let us go back to the living room and sit." The followed him back to the living room. Hans gesture over to the black sofa. "Please have a seat; can I get anything?"

They declined his offer. Hans sat across from them in the love seat.

"So ask away" Hans simply said.

"You know why where here?" Munch asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, to ask me question about Olivia, you wouldn't be here for any other reason."

Elliot nodded. "Noted."

"So asked your question; I'll answer them honestly."

"So what are thoughts on Olivia?" Munch asked.

Hans took a deep breath and began to speak. "Olivia is a beautiful, intelligent, caring and gentle woman."

"What are your intentions with her?" Fin spitted out immediately.

Hans looked over to Fin. "You're going to be more specific than that."

"Alright," Fin said leaning forward. "What is Olivia to you? A late night booty call, just some girl on your arm or something that is marriage material?"

Elliot and Munch looked over at Fin shock at that marriage material part. Hans looked a little startled too.

"Believe me when I say Olivia is not just some booty call nor is she just some show women." Hans leaned back in his chair sipping his drink. "See is my girlfriend, where dating each other at the moment."

"Is that it?" Elliot asked.

"For right now."

"What are some flaws about Olivia?" Elliot asked out the blue.

"Olivia is a giver" he said finally after pausing a moment to think.

"How is that a flaw?" Fin asked curiously.

"In most situations it's not but Olivia gives everything she has to everyone she can. She goes beyond what the jobs requires her to do. When she worked on my case, she spent hours on it even let me stay at her apartment so I could get a good night of sleep. Olivia getting burned out she needs to time for herself; Olivia wants a life but she seemed not able to get it.

"And what your going to give her a life now?" Fin said.

"Yes, Olivia was there for me in my darkest hours and I'm going to be there for her."

"Do you love her?"

"I… " he began.


	29. Serious Conversations

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Serious Conversations **

Hans and Olivia lay curled up on the sofa together watching the sun go down from the large window in front of them. Olivia was lying on Hans' bare chest, while he ran his figures through her hair. Hans hadn't told Olivia the guys had come over and pretty much interrogated him on whether he was worthy of her or not. Olivia's friend being over protective was not the word. They were far worse than that; but that was ok he would go through that just have her. Hans hadn't seen much of Olivia in the past three months since the guys visit. She had been working so hard at work and hadn't the time to spend together.

"This is nice" Olivia said.

"I don't get to you see you as much I would like anymore" Hans commented.

"I've been working."

"I know but you been working more hours. Look at you; your exhausted."

"I'm fine" she lied.

Hans sighed. "No your not, Olivia look you don't have to work. I make enough money for both of us."

Olivia sat up and looked at him. "You want me to quit my job?"

"Baby your stressed out."

"I'm not going to just stop working and sit home all day."

"You don't have to; you could find something else in another field."

Olivia laid her hand on his shoulder and looked into Hans' eyes. "What is this really about?"

Hans sat up as well. He looked away from her and buried his face into his hands. "Tell me what's wrong" she whispered.

"It's not the fact that you work; it's what you do that's the problem."

Olivia sat there on the sofa quietly absorbing his words. "If this is about because I'm a cop and it's hurting your ego as a man; you can just forget about me quitting my job," she snapped at him.

She was angry, how could he be like that? Trying to make her quit her job so he wouldn't feel inferior to her. She looked around the room and started grabbing her discarded clothes.

"Olivia wait I…"

"I can't believe you would be so selfish to make me quit my job because of your man ego" she shouted at him.

Hans grabbed her by her arm and stopped her from moving. He towered over her; Olivia looked up at his face and could see he looked hurt.

"I'm not asking you to quit your job because I feel inferior as a man because you're a cop. I've known that fact before we even started dating. You being a detective is an honorable job. That's not why I want you leave. If you had been silence and let me finish I would have told you my reason."

He let go of her and walked back to the sofa and sat down heavily upon it. Olivia stood there in the middle of the living room floor feeling guilty. She had jumped to conclusions without hearing what he had to say first. She dropped her clothes back on the floor and stepped back over to the sofa.

"I'm sorry I should have listened to you before jumping to conclusions. I want to hear what you were going to say."

Hans sighed again and turned look at her. "Look, I know you love what you do; but it's dangerous out on the streets. If anything ever happen to you I don't know what I would do. I just want you to be safe. Can understand what I'm asking?"

Olivia took ahead of his face and held it in between her hands. "Yes, I understand what you're asking I won't promise anything but I'll think about it."

Hans nodded knowing that was going to be the best response he was going to get out of her for now. "I know you care about me Hans."

She shifted into a more comfortable position. She was falling asleep. "Olivia" Hans whispered trying to wake her up so she wouldn't fall asleep on the sofa.

"Hmm."

"Hey come to bed you don't want to sleep out here."

"Can't too tired to move" she mumbled.

Hans smiled a little and sat up. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He slipped in there with her and she moved to use him as a human pillow again. It was dark in the room and Hans could hardly make out her figure. Thinking she was asleep.

"I don't care for Olivia Benson; I'm in love you with you."

Olivia eyes fluttered open a smile spreading across her face. She was going to tell him she loved him back but she didn't want him to know she had her him. Well not just yet anyway.

**Ahh, he told her he loved her. Isn't that sweet? Anyway the chapters are going to have some serious drama. Review!**


	30. Trouble Brewing

**Sorry for the long wait. I had some writers block with this chapter. Note this story is almost over maybe six or more chapters from here not sure yet but less than ten. I have decided that there will be a third and finally installment in the Hans/Olivia story. So here it is enjoyed the chapter the next should and hopfully will be out tomorrow.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Trouble Brewing**

Andrew Dunning walked around the jail courtyard in the hot sun. The other prisoners worked out or stood around and talked with each other. The guards were standing around with their shot guns and two were in the watch tower above the yard. All of a sudden gunshots were heard from inside of the prison. The guards in the courtyard ran to the door to see what the commotion was.

One of the guards yanked the door open and was hit immediately. He fell back and hit the ground with a loud thud blood flowing from his head. The guards were about to take storm the building but small plastic device was thrown into the room. It exploded and blasted the guards. Other plastic objects were thrown into the room and it filled up with smoke.

Prisoners hit the ground and covered their mouths and tried not to breathe it in. But it quickly was choking them. A man rushed forward wearing all black with an oxygen mask over his face. He had a gun and a spear oxygen mask in his hands. He quickly searched through the suffocating bodies. He found who he was looking for and rushed to his side. He pulled the man in to a sitting position and placed the masked over his face. There was a loud whooshing sound and the man took deep clean breath. Andrew Dunning opened his eyes and looked up at the man standing over him.

"Well Perry, it's about time you came and got me. It's been well over a year."

"Where sorry sir" the man apologized. "We tried to get you out sooner" the leader explained. One of the other men moved forward and held out a bundle of clothes.

Dunning walked forward and took them. He quickly changed out of his prison uniform and followed his men out of the prison courtyard. "We have to get out here before reinforcements show up" Dunning's man stated.

"Then lead the way."

The halls were empty except for bodies here and there scattered around on the floor. They had almost reached the exit when they heard shouting behind them. Dunning and his men dived behind the wall just before the prison guards open fired. Seven men blocked the prison guard's path and while Perry led Dunning out of the prison and to the black car and truck waiting in the parking lot.

Dunning's man shoved him into the back seat of the car. He jumped in the front and hit the gas. He ran right through the gate and flew out on to the main road. Twenty minutes later Dunning's man announced it was safe to sit up. He sat up and climbed into the front seat.

"So where to Mr. Perry?" Dunning asked.

"To a safe house were you can rest for a few weeks."

Dunning nodded. "What information have you gathered for me?"

"I've been watching him all this time. My associate has been watching his every move during his times he was in the hospital. I have been watching him since he started working at his six figure job and make a name for himself throughout the company. Plus he's been dating this cop it's pretty serious between them."

"Well then we have a lot work to be done, Mr. Perry?"


	31. Oh No I Forgot to Take My

**Chapter Thirty One: Oh No I Forgot to Take My…**

Olivia was stretched out in her bed. Her alarm clock had just gone off but she didn't feel like getting up. She had been sick for the past week and a half throwing up and having bolts of dizziness and headaches. Hans had suggested she go to the doctors and even offer to take her, but she had declined and told him she would be fine in a few days. But she didn't feel better she felt worse. Olivia didn't have a choice to stay home she had a lot of work to do and it was just piling up. She dragged herself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

Elliot Stabler and John McClain were over at their desk cracking jokes not doing their work at all. They were laughing and it was really getting on Olivia nerves she was about to snap. That moment McClain laughed really loud and it echoing around the room.

"JOHN AND ELLIOT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Olivia bellowed.

The whole room stopped what they were doing and just stared at Olivia in complete shock. "Can I help you did you guys need something."

The other detectives looked away and went back to their work. Elliot and John looked at each other in confusion. "What's up with her?" one of the detective asked.

"Maybe her and her boyfriend broke up" Brittany said walking by.

Olivia heard her comment and clenched her teeth together and gripped the side her desk. She was really getting tired of her comments about her man. Olivia knew that trick wanted Hans but she wouldn't get him. She took a few breaths to calm herself down so she would go over there and smack her. After a few minutes of breathing she when back to her work.

Three hours went by and it was almost her lunch break when Olivia started to feel sick again. Someone walked by with a plate of food and that was all it took for her stomach to rebel. Olivia just had time to pull her trash can out from under her desk. She threw up five times nonstop. When she got herself under control she looked up to see others staring at her again. Elliot came over to see what was wrong with her.

"Hey you alright; what's wrong?" Elliot asked leaning over her.

Olivia shook her head and tried to catch her breath. Elliot looked behind him and frowned.

"What are you all looking at this is not show get back to work" Elliot said. He turned back to Olivia to see how she was doing.

"I'm ok" she said standing up. She was about to walk away but she staggered a little bit. Elliot caught by the arm and steadied her.

"Whoa, take a minute, here." Elliot led her back to her chair and sat her down.

"Elliot I'm fine, just a little dizziness" she waving her away.

"You're not fine; you've been sick almost a week maybe you should go the doctors."

"Elliot…"

"Don't Elliot me you need to go find out what's wrong with you. Come on I'll drive you."

Olivia made a face and stood up again achieving better results this time. "You don't have to drive me ok. I'll… go. My lunch hour starts in ten minutes."

"Don't worry about it go now I'll handle the captain."

Olivia smiled and grabbed her keys. "Thanks a lot I won't be long" she said hurrying out the door.

"Take as long as you need" Elliot called after her.

Dr. Murray led Olivia into the small examination room and gestured for her to sit on the table. She climbed up on the table. The doctor took a seat on the stool and picked up her clip board.

"So tell me Olivia what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked.

"Well I've been throwing up a lot for the past week and a half."

"Hmmm, any other symptoms?"

"Dizziness, frequent headaches, some tiredness."

"Ok" she said taking notes on the clip board. "Have you had any tenderness or swallowing in your breasts?"

Olivia thought back for a moment. "Ah, yes."

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Olivia sat there stunned for a moment trying to process what she was being asked. "What do you mean? You think I might be pregnant. That's not possible look" Olivia picked up her purse and began to dig through it. "I'm on birth control that can't be pos…"

Olivia stopped when she pulled out almost a whole months' worth of birth control pills. She dropped the purse to the floor and covered her hand over her mouth.

"No, no, no I forgot to take my pills. I forgot…" Olivia said hysterically. The doctor stood up and took Olivia's hand.

"Shh, calm down. Just breath I'm going to run some test and see if you even are pregnant. You may not be it might be something else."

Dr. Murray walked over to the closet and took out an examination gown and handed to her. "Here put this on. Let me exam you to find out if you're going to be expecting or not."

Olivia had gotten dress and was sitting on the table waiting impatiently for the doctor to come back. She was shaking all over. What if she was pregnant; what would she tell Hans. They had never really talked about children or anything. She was torn as well she had always wanted kids but was this the right time to have any? Olivia was lost in thought when the doctor came back in holding her folder. She looked up when she heard the door closed.

"Well?" Olivia asked.

The doctor opened the file and looked over it briefly. She looked up and announced.

"You're pregnant Olivia."

**Oh no Andrew Dunning is back and Olivia's pregnant with Hans' baby. Oh MY! Drama coming up in the next chapter. Review!**


	32. Planning

**Chapter Thirty Two: Planning **

Olivia went straight home to her apartment. The doctor had told her she was three weeks along and to take it easy and just rest. She didn't feel like going back to work so she just called the captain and told him that she was sick and need the rest of the day. He agreed and she fell back into her bed. Olivia tried to get some sleep but she just tossed and turned. She finally gave up after an hour and lied on her back looking up at the ceiling. What was she going to do? She always wanted a child and now it was growing inside of her. She and Hans had come together and created life. Thinking of Hans what was she going to tell him.

That it was her fault that she got pregnant because she was so stress out from work she neglected to take her pills. Well she couldn't tell him over the phone this was a face to face conversation. She was going to have come up with a plan.

Hans stepped out of the elevator and headed to his office. When he reached it and shut the door behind him. He sat down at his desk and pulled out the gifted he had just purchase. He opened the package and smiled down at it. Hans examined his purchase to see if everything was in accord. That moment the door open and Chris came into the room closing the door behind him.

"Did you get it?" Chris asked excitedly.

Hans held up the package to show him. "Yes as you can see."

"I want see IT not the box man, stop being over protective about it, it's not a baby it won't break."

Hans rolled his eyes and hand the package over. Chris opened the lid to the box and his mouth fell open. He was speechless for moment. "Wow that must have cost a pretty penny."

"Yes it did" Hans said taking it the box back and putting it in his suit jacket. "But every dollar was worth it."

"I hope so my friend."

"Is everything all set on your end?"

Chris sighed. "Yes, it took some work but it's already to go."

"Good because it will all go down to…"

Hans was interrupted when someone knocked on his office door and opened revealing his assistant.

"Yes can I help you Carole?" Hans asked.

"There is an Olivia Benson here to see you, sir."

"Send her in please."

When Carole left Chris turned towards Hans with a sloppy smile spread across his face. "Your girlfriend coming to see in the middle of the day; I know this has nothing to do business. Perhaps pleasure?"

"Shut up and leave."

Chris put his hands in the air and back out of the room. "Alright I'm going; but don't hurt yourself we have meeting today."

Carole walked in a moment later followed by Olivia. "Thank you Carole." His assistant nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, so what brings you down her in the middle of the day? I thought you be at work."

"I wanted to see you so we could talk. I missed you" Olivia crossed the room and stood in front of him.

Hans looked at her intently. Chris words coming back to him. "I missed you to Olivia; but we can't do that, not my office" Hans said moved behind his desk. "No your just going to have to wait to do that later."

Olivia looked at him a little confused. "Okay, that is not why I came down here. I wasn't looking to do that in your office with people right outside the door."

Hans laughed nervously. "Oh I thought that's what you wanted you know because you said you missed me and you came to my office in the middle of the day."

Olivia stood there staring at him in a serious matter. "You know what never mind, let's just get down why you're here" Hans said.

Olivia took a deep breath trying to figure out where to begin. "I went to the doctors' two days ago and…" Olivia started.

She dropped her head and sighed. "What happened, is it something life threating?" Hans asked getting concerned.

"No, no nothing like that" she quickly reassured him.

Hans breathed a sigh of relief. "Well what is what's making you sick?"

"Oh I'm not sick anymore I'm feeling better but I want to know I'm p…"

Hans' office door opened again and his assistant came back. "I'm so sorry to interrupt; but Mr. Weber you have a meeting that is about to started."

Hans nodded and turned back to Olivia. "You know this can wait, will talk about it later" Olivia suggested.

"But..."

"Hans, I'm okay I won't die. So when can meet to talk more?"

Hans walked over to his desk and pulled out something. He walked back over and handed it to her.

"A dinner cruise?" She said looking down at the paper.

"Yes, tomorrow night. All the details are in the folder."

"Well then" she said heading to the door. "I'll see you then. Enjoy the rest of your day dear."

As Olivia walked out of Hans' office she thought to herself. "_At lease I have more time to figure out what I'm going to say to him._

**Really, really big chapter coming up you don't want to miss it. **


	33. The Big Question and the Answer

**Chapter Thirty Three: The Big Question and the Answer **

Hans escorted Olivia up to the top deck of the cruise ship overlooking the ocean. They had just come from a lovely sun set dinner on the deck below. Hans led Olivia over to the railing to watch the dark spiraling ocean waters. Olivia placed her hands on the rail and closed her eyes breathing in the nice cool night breeze. Hans watched her with amazement on his face. He had to move fast it was almost show time.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hans asked leaning against the railing.

"Yes, you have out done yourself this time."

"Well it was my goal to please you very much."

"Then I have been very please this evening, thank you."

Hans laughed. "Don't thank me just yet the night is only just beginning."

Olivia smiled sipping her glass of water. "Really I was wondering why you seemed so nervous at dinner tonight."

"Me nervous" Hans laughed again. He waved the waiter over that was walking by them. He picked up a glass of red wine from the tray. He quick knocked it back and placed the empty glass back on the tray.

"Would you like one Olivia?" he asked her.

"No, I'm fine with my water" she answered not giving any explanation.

"Then I'll take hers" Hans stated grabbing another drink.

The waiter walked away leaving Olivia staring at Hans in confusion. He took a quick peak at his wrist watch and pulled it back under his sleeve. Show time.

"Olivia" Hans whispered stepping closer to her. "I must speak to you. In this past year and one month we've been dating has been the best time in my life. Even before when you were just the detective working on my case I had feeling for you. At that time it was just friendship then it was a deep caring for you then it turned into love. I know at this moment I'm putting myself out there and I hope I'm alone in how I feel about you."

He took Olivia's left hand and bent down I one knee. Olivia looked down at him and utter shock and covered her month with her free hand.

"I've come here with no expectations, but only to profess that my heart is and always will be, yours" Hans reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out a small black jewelry box. Tears started to roll down Olivia pale face and she felt at any moment she was going to pass out.

"Olivia Benson will you do me the honor of become my wife" he said opening the box revealing a huge engagement ring.

Olivia nodded her head and choked out the words. "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you."

Hans stood up and slipped the ring on Olivia's finger. She grabbed his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. At that moment a mile out fireworks began to shoot up in the sky. They pulled apart to watch the display. At the end when last fire crackers shot up in the sky it exploded writing the words HANS AND OLVIA FOREVER in gold.

"Thank you Chris" Hans whispered smiled up at the sky. Olivia turned to back to him and smiled.

"Let's go back the cabin" she whispered.

Hans rolled over on the side of the bed careful trying not to wake Olivia who was lying on his chest. He could hear his cellphone ringing. He looked over at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. He groaned. Hans got up and began to search through his and Olivia's abandon clothing on the cabin floor. He finally managed to find it.

"What" Hans answered the phoned annoyed. "Oh it's you Chris." Hans looked over at Olivia on the bed he didn't want to wake her so he took the call into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him gently. "Do you know its three o'clock in the morning" he whispered. "Yes Chris, Olivia said yes. She also enjoyed the fireworks that you did for us. Yes, alright I see you."

Hans went back into the bedroom. He stopped in the middle of the floor when he saw Olivia was awake.

"Who was that?" she muttered.

"Chris he wanted to know if you accepted my proposal and he was the one responsible for the fireworks."

"Three in the morning?"

Hans sat down on the bed. "I did tell him I would text him and tell if you said yes or not."

Olivia leaned forward and kissed him. She looked down at her ring. "I'm not going to even ask how much you spent on this."

Hans lied back down and pulled the covers over them. "You shouldn't because I'm not going to tell you."

Olivia giggled and curled up with him. After a few moments of silence Olivia said.

"Hans?"

"Hmmm."

"What are your thoughts on children?"

"You mean do I want to have any?"

"Yes."

"I would like children once we get married and get settled."

Olivia grimaced at his comment. "H-how about if we have one in about eight months."

"What" he side sitting up.

"I'm pregnant Hans" Olivia confessed.

He just stared at her in disbelief for a moment not knowing what to say. "Wait how can you be pregnant we've been using protection."

Olivia started to cry. "I'm s-sorry I've b-b-been so stressed out at work I forgot to take my birth control pills and I…"

Hans wrapped his arms around her. "Shh it's alright I'm not angry with you." He sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm happy about Olivia were going to have a child. It may be coming at a time we didn't plan for it but all the same its coming" Hans said faintly.

"I've also been thinking about your offer" Olivia said.

"And what offer is that?"

"The one we talked about a few months ago about me giving up my job and doing something else."

"You would do that?"

"You were right my job is to stressful. I'm getting married to you and where going to have a baby. I think it's time to move on."

"I'm glad to hear but I know SVU will be losing a brilliant detective."

"I know but its time. I'm going to talk to the captain and finish out the week."

**Yeah there engaged to be married, and Olivia told him she's expecting. Now the next chapter feelings get hurt and gold diggers get put in their places.**


	34. So that's It Your Just Going to Quit

**Chapter Thirty Four: So that's It Your Just Going to Quit **

Hans and Olivia were sitting in the car in front of the police station. Hans was holding Olivia's hand for moral support. "I'll go in with you if you want me too" Hans suggested. Olivia nodded in agreement. Hans got out of his truck and walked around and opened the door. He helped her out and proceeded to go into the building.

When Olivia and Hans enter the room the other detectives looked up at them. Hans walked Olivia over to her desk and took her things and set them on the desk. John, Elliot, Fin and Munch were eyeing them from the other side of the room. Hans whispered in Olivia ear. She nodded and walked over to Captain Cragen's office. Hans took a seat at Olivia desk and opened the morning's newspaper.

Olivia closed the door to Cragen's office and stood in front of his desk. Cragen looked up from the papers that littered his desk top. Olivia took a seat and began be to talk.

"I wanted to talk you about a matter."

"I'm all ears" Cragen said dropping his pen.

"I want to resign from SUV" Olivia said quietly.

Cragen looked at her a little stunned by her statement. "You want to leave SVU?"

"Yes, I want to leave."

Cragen folded his hands on top of the desk and looked Olivia in the eyes. "Why do you want to leave?"

"The stress of the job is getting to me and I can't deal with; I want a life my own now. "

"Am I right to assume this has to do with your boyfriend Hans?" he asked gesturing his head at the window face the main room. Olivia turned her head and looked at her fiancés.

"Some of it has to do with him but mostly not and Hans isn't my boyfriend any longer" Olivia said holding up her left hand.

"Well I say congratulation is in order."

"Thank you sir."

Hans was still flipping through the newspaper pretending not hear John, Elliot, Fin and Munch talking about him. Brittany Romano had been walking around the last thirty minutes since Hans had arrived. She finally stopped pacing and walked over to him.

"Hey" Brittany said.

Hans looked up from his newspaper. "Detective Romano."

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you since the Police Ball."

"I'm well thank you" He said trying to be civil.

"So what's brings you here?"

"Olivia, she needed to talk to Cragen."

"Oh, I know she had been sick a week or two. Nothing life threating?"

"No Olivia will be fine."

"What about you, will you be fine?"

Hans looked at her as if she was crazy with her off the wall question. "Yes I will be fine." Hans said going back to his newspaper trying to give Brittany a hint that the conversation was over but clearly she didn't get it. Instead she pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"Why did you tell me when I met you in the store that Olivia was your girlfriend? You told me Olivia was your friend."

Hans did everything in his power not to roll his eyes. "It was Olivia's wished that no one knew about us."

"Why is she embarrass about you" Brittany paused and smiled. "Or are you embarrassed about her?"

"Neither, it was her wish and I honored it."

Brittany laughed. "Oh Hans, please tell because I have to know. Why is it your only with one women? You could have anyone you want as many as you want but you have Olivia; what's up with that?"

Hans leaned forward and whispered. "Yeah and what women do you think I should be with?"

Brittany leaned back in her chair and smiled seductively. "Yours truly."

Hans laughed. "You?" He stood up and turned to leave. "I don't think so. If I every slept with you I would end up with Herpes or maybe HIV. Your nothing but a board line prostituted and I don't want any of your diseases. Stay away from me and Olivia."

"Wow, someone just got shot down" Fin laughed.

"Shut up Tutuola" Brittany shouted angrily. She got up from her chair glaring draggers at Hans. That moment Olivia walked in followed by Cragen. Olivia had heard the end of Brittany's conversation.

"You're so sad Romano; all you do is throw yourself at men. Then one turns you down and you get all angry because you didn't win."

"Shut it Benson."

Olivia walked up and got right in Brittany's face. The other detectives in the room stopped what they were doing to see what happened. "You listen to me" Olivia hissed. "You don't say anything else to Hans. You don't flirt, talk, or every look at him in anyway that's not in a professional matter. Do you understand?"

Brittany didn't say anything she just stood there looking stupid. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND" Olivia screamed in her face.

Hans stepped forward and pulled Olivia away from Brittany because everyone could clearly see Olivia was two seconds away from stomping her into the ground. "Olivia calm down she's not worth it" Hans whispered in her ear. Olivia took a few deep breaths calming herself.

"Don't you have a lead downtown that you need to follow up on? Why don't go do that" Cragen suggested to Brittany.

Brittany picked up her case folder and headed out the door but not before shooting hateful looks at everyone in the room. When she was gone Hans let go Olivia.

"John, Elliot, Fin and Munch why don't you go take an early lunch break and go down to the cafeteria with Olivia and Hans" Cragen's booming voice said. They all dropped their work and headed down stairs.

The six of them sat around the cafeteria table with food on their plates. Olivia was killing her food that was piled on her plate eating it nonstop.

"Hungry there" Fin asked Olivia watching her eat.

Olivia swallowed the food that was in her mouth and answered his question. "I've been sick so I'm catching up with my food."

"Then your feeling better?" Elliot asked.

"Very much so."

"So what was wrong with you?" John inquired.

Waving her left hand in the air as if brushing off the matter. "Oh, nothing life threating."

When Olivia waved her hand in the air Elliot, saw a flash of silver in the air. He took her left hand into his and studied for it.

"This is a ring?" Elliot said dumbfounded.

"Yes it is Elliot" Hans spoke up. "I proposed to her two nights ago."

"Is that what come to tell us today. That you're getting married?" John asked.

"Among other things" Hans said smoothly.

The four looked over at him then back at Olivia. "Ok tell you us?"

Hans motioned to Olivia tell them everything.

"Hans and I will be getting married in less than two months and I want you guys to be in my wedding" she explained excitedly.

"Hold on a minute" Munch said holding up his hand. "You just told us you got engaged two nights ago and you want to get married in two months?"

They were silent a moment then McClain looked like he had an epiphany across the table. "That's why you've been sick the past two weeks. Your pregnant aren't you, Olivia."

Olivia blushed feeling a little embarrass that he figured it out. "Yes I'm pregnant" she admitted.

Elliot leaned forward against the table. "Oh, I was wondering." he pointing to Hans. "Why you proposed to her, come to find out Olivia's pregnant with your child, feeling like doing the right thing."

"For your information Stabler, I had already proposed to Olivia before she even told me she was pregnant" Hans snarled.

"Plus I'm going to be resigning from SVU" Olivia announced.

Their mouths fell open in shock. "This will be my last week working here" Olivia continued.

Elliot finally got a grip and turned back to Hans narrowing his eyes at him. "Your making give up her job."

Hans narrowed his eyes back at him. "I'm not making Olivia do anything. We talked about it; we felt it was best for us and when the child comes."

Elliot folded his arms over his chest. "I have five kids I'm still working as a detective."

"That's all good and well for you, but I want time with my baby and future husband. Plus you miss a lot of time with your children Elliot" Olivia spoke up.

"So that's it your just going to quit" Elliot said flat out.

"Yes, it's time for me to go, move on the bigger and better things."

Elliot sighed trying to compose himself and not say something nasty.

"Elliot you know Olivia's right" Fin said. "She has been your partner for years, it's time for her to move on and get married and start a family."

Elliot sat there and thought about it for a moment. He would be losing a partner but they had their time together.

"I guess you have each of our blessings" Elliot said finally.

"Thank you" Olivia whispered.

**Yay, everyone approves of their engagment but BE WARNED SOMTHING BAD HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Review!**


	35. It Was You!

**Chapter Thirty Five: It Was You!**

Elliot was sitting at his desk finishing up his paper work. Olivia had left the job a week ago and he still hadn't received a new partner. McClain walked over and dropped a case folder down on Elliot's desk. He opened and nodded.

"I know twelve murders in the past two weeks" Elliot said opening the folder.

"It's summer time. Its gets hot and people go crazy" Munch said walking by.

"Just because it's hot, doesn't give people the excuse to go out and murder." McClain stated.

"True."

That moment Cragen came hurrying out of his office looking like someone had just died. "Can I have everyone attention please" Cragen said loudly. The detectives stopped what they were doing and turned too listened to their captain.

"I have just learned that five weeks ago; Andrew Dunning and some of his men escaped from prison. Plus the twelve murders that took place the past two weeks were his doing."

Elliot looked through the pictures that were on his desk. Then the realization hit him these murders were the same people that were former prison of Dunning. If twelve of them had been murder than that left only Hans he was number thirteen."

"Captain" Elliot said stepping forward. "Those people that were murdered our former prisoners of Dunning. If he's killed all of them that only leaves one left."

"Hans" Fin said.

"What?" McClain asked.

"In the beginning Dunning was holding thirteen people hostage. He's killed twelve of them Hans is the thirteenth and finally victim" Fin said.

"Then Elliot, John, Fin and Munch go to Hans' apartment immediately and bring him back here. He's going to have to be under police protection until this matter is solved. Bring Olivia as well."

Olivia was just waking up from her afternoon nap. She looked around for Hans; but then remembered him saying that he was stepping out to go get dinner for them. Since the time of her engagement she had been staying with him. He allowed her to go home to pack her thing's but he insisted that she stay with him. Hans had been nothing but supportive and helpful to her. Getting her everything she need and giving her back and foot rubs when she wanted.

Olivia hopped into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once done she dressed in some shorts and a t- shirt. She heard the front door open and close and then footsteps. Olivia left the bedroom and walked into the leaving room.

"Hey baby what took you so long with the…"

She stopped talking when seven men wearing mask stood in the middle of the living room hold guns in their hands. Olivia turned to run but collided with a man standing behind her.

"YOU!"

Dr. Fisher stood behind smiling evilly. "Yes me."

Hans was coming in the door. He opened and shut it. He placed the food on the coffee table. "Hey Olivia I'm back" Hans called. It was dark in the room Hans went to turn on the light. He walked across the room to flip them on but the lights came on by themselves. Hans looked around bewildered.

"Hello Hans."

Hans wield around and saw his nightmares come back to him full force. Andrew Dunning was sitting in his chair. Hans made a moved towards him but Dunning held up his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Dunning lazily pointed behind him. Olivia was led into the room with a man standing behind her holding a knife to her throat.

"So Fisher you've been working with him this whole time" Hans said to the man that was holding his fiancée at knife point.

Fisher just laughed holding Olivia closer to him.

"Let her go she has nothing to do with this" Hans pleaded. "It's me you want."

Dunning and Fisher just laughed and motion for his men to get them. Hans looked around and could clearly see they were outnumbered; with seven men with masks over their faces and Dunning and Fisher. Hans wouldn't be taken without a fight. Hans grabbed at the closes man near him. They both fell to the floor smashing into the coffee table.

Dunning's men made a move but he stopped them with a raised hand. Hans and the man wrestled on the floor. Hans had managed to climb on top of the man in pin him to carpet. Then Hans processed to bang the man's head on the floor repeatedly. Dunning waved to one of his other men standing around to step in the fight since his man was losing.

The other man grabbed Hans and dragged him off of his partner. Hans got free of him by kicking out his knee. The man grunted in pain and moved back away against the wall. He pulled out a long and thick army knife from his belt. Hans braced himself waiting for the man to attack. He swung the knife but missed because Hans jumped back in time. He thrust the knife forward but Hans block his arm down and punch him in the side of his head. The man was blinded for a second. The men spun around in a circle swing the knife through the air. This time Hans wasn't fast enough to get out of the away and the knife slashed open and cutting his chest and stomach deeply.

The man with army knife smirked looking at what he had done. The man that Hans had been fight previously finally recovered pushed himself up off the floor.

"Hans look out" Olivia cried.

But it was too late. The man had tackled Hans from behind and they slid across the floor. The man pinned him down and smashed Hans' forehead into hard ground. The other man that was holding the knife stomped over and kicked Hans hard in the side. They doubled teamed him and pulled him to his feet and held him in place as Dunning stepped forward.

"Did you honestly think you could take on all my men to save you and your fiancée?" Dunning taunted. He planted his fisted into Hans' mid-section. Hans groaned in pain and fell forward only the arms around his kept him up right. Dunning grabbed Hans by the hair and yanked his head.

"I told you I'd see you again" Dunning whispered in his ear. He moved out of Hans' eye sight.

"Knock them out!"

Hans felt a needle jabbed into the side of his neck. He tried to pull away but his limbs went weak. Out of the corner eye he saw Olivia given the same treatment and going limp in Fisher's arms. The last thing Hans saw was Dunning walking out the door of his apartment before everything went black.


	36. Held Prisoner

**Chapter Thirty Six: Held Prisoner**

Elliot, John, Fin and Munch ran up the stairs to Hans' apartment. They banged on the door and waited for a few moments. When they didn't receive an answer McClain kicked the door. They stepped into the apartment guns raised and ready. They searched the place but it turned up empty.

"There's no one here" Fin announced putting up his gun away.

They stood in the living room surveying the damage caused. The coffee table lay in pieces; the sofa was flipped over, broken glass lay scattered everywhere and blood was smudged on the floor. Elliot paced back and forth getting nervous. He went up to the wall and punched it in frustration.

"Elliot calm down" Munch said. "We have to call forensics down here so they can analyze the apartment and tell us what happened here."

Elliot nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Hopeful there still alive" McClain said reassuringly.

Hans awoke to a dark dank room. The hot air was stale and musty and the walls covered and in old dark blood. The room was no bigger than a prison cell. There was one door leading in an out and one small window with bars on it.

"Hans" a voice whispered.

Hans sat up and saw Olivia sitting next to him looking a little nervous. He sat up and crawled over to her. "Are you alright?" Hans asked looking her over see if there was any damage.

"I'm fine they didn't hurt me. What about you?"

Hans looked down at himself and moved the torn pieces of his shirt aside. A long red angry deep thick cut ran down across his chest and stomach. Olivia reached out and ran her hand through it. Hans hissed and pulled back.

"Sorry, at lease it has stopped bleeding" Olivia said.

Hans leaned his body against the wall. He sighed and ran his hand through hair trying to think of something. "How long have you've been awake."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe ten minutes, I don't know how long we've been out or where we are."

Hans stood up and helped Olivia to her feet. "We need to figure out a way to escape before they come back. I don't want you to experience what I went through with them."

Every available detective was working to try and figure out what had happen to Hans and Olivia. Elliot was reading through everything folder the others had given him but so far nothing had helped. McClain came walking in with the forensics report. Cragen, Elliot, Fin and Munch gathered around to listen.

"The blood on the floor came from two different people. One of them came from Mike Reed one of Dunning's men; the other was defiantly from Hans. The blood from both parties is no enough to kill but just wound. What every happened Hans put up a mean fight and from the looks of it Mike Reed lost."

"How do you know that?" Cragen asked.

"Reed's blood was the most on the floor but from the looks of the room more than one person fought Hans." McClain dropped pictures on the desk. They were of different types of foot prints.

"In all nine men were in that apartment explaining the different types of foot prints, plus there are finger prints of Andrew Dunning were found as well."

"He wants us to know it was him" Fin stated.

"Did you found anything on Olivia?" Elliot inquired.

"No, other than her clothes and finding her smashed cell phone there nothing there. Perhaps they didn't hurt her" McClain said.

"We can't go on theory we need facts" Elliot snapped.

Fin turned to McClain. "You said forensics found Olivia smashed cellphone did you fine Hans'?"

"No."

"Then turn on the GPS maybe we can find them that way" Cragen said.

Olivia was standing on top of Hans' shoulders trying to see if the bars on the windows were loose. She pulled and wigged the bar to see if come off but it was no good.

"Alright come on down it's not any good" Hans said. He helped her down and put her on her feet.

Olivia's face was red and sweating. "Sit down Olivia, don't overdo it."

"But…"

"Shh," he said holding up his hand to silence her. Multiple footsteps sounded right outside. They both froze listening intently. The door was violently wrenched open hitting the wall with a loud bang. Dunning, Fisher and a man they didn't recognize stepped into the cell. Hans pushed Olivia behind him and protected her with his body.

"Oh, how sweet trying to protect your lovely fiancée" Dunning mocked. "Well it won't work, if I say she gets hurt than she gets hurt. I'm the one with the power not you! Now bring them upstairs and let the suffering begin."


	37. Tortured

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Tortured**

Hans and Olivia were led upstairs by gun point to a wide open space. The place was dusty making it look like it hadn't been used in years. Chains hung from a thick bar attached to the ceiling. A tub of water sat in the corner as well as a table with sharp pointy objects upon it.

"It's a shame I don't have the table, I know how much you enjoyed your time there, Hans" Dunning laughed. "Now who would like to go first?"

Hans and Olivia just stood there not moving or saying anything. Olivia slipped her hand into Hans' and squeezed it.

"No one wants to speak up" Dunning paused. "Well then ladies first."

Dunning's men stepped forward and restrained Hans stopping him from doing anything and grabbed Olivia and dragged her over to Dunning. He reached out and gently touched her face. Olivia snatched her head away glaring at him.

"You're a spirited one" Dunning smirked. He reached forward and yanked her by her hair. "You don't snatch away from me" he snarled right in her face. Olivia smirked at him and spit right into his face it landing right into his eye. Dunning growled and slapped Olivia hard in the face making her head rock back. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you" he whispered.

Dunning turned and walked away from her. "Take him back downstairs, will let him watch later, for now he can just listen to his dear fiancée's screams."

Hans leap forward but the man blocking his way held him still. "YOU HURT HER I'LL KILL" Hans roared. Dunning men started pulling him back and towards the stairs all the long while Hans kept yelling.

"Yes, yes, yes whatever" Dunning brushed off turning to the table with the sharp objects. "You'll do nothing." Dunning stood there careful looking through the different torture tools. He finally selected one and turned to Olivia. "Yes, I think this is most appropriate."

Hans was thrown into his cell and hit the back wall. The time he was able to manage to get up and turn around the door was slammed shut. He began pacing back and forth like a caged animal, trying to think of any way to get out. Hans heard a piecing scream echo through the room.

"Olivia." Hans ran over to the door and kicked it with all his will power. "LET HER GO." He kept kicking and punching door at the door; but it wouldn't open. No one listed to his cries. He sat there on his knees breathing heavily from screaming. He had to do something, anything to help her.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He reached down and pulled up his sweat pants leg and reach into his sock. He couldn't believe it. He still had his cellphone and it was undamaged. When they had searched him while he was unconscious they must have missed his cellphone that was hidden inside his sneakers. He turned it on and prayed there would be a signal.

"Yes."

He couldn't think so he dialed the first number off the top of his head. The screaming upstairs had stopped now Hans could hear footsteps walking up to the door. He quickly stuffed the phone back into his sock and pulled the pants leg over it. The door open and two men came dragging Olivia in. She was conscious but was silent and white in the face. The men let her go and she slowly slid down the wall.

"What did you do to her?" Hans yelled. The men didn't answer but stepped up and dragged him out of the room. They brought him before Dunning and Dr. Fisher.

"What have you done to Olivia?" Hans demanded.

"Nothing but a little body work" Fisher said. "But for you we will be working on the inside instead the out" Fisher picked up a long needled that had blue liquid in it and walked forward. He injected Hans with and fifteen seconds later Hans began to fall to the ground, sweat pouring down his face. The fired spread throughout his body and couldn't hold back the scream that tore it self-loose from his throat.

Hans awake with something sofa under his head. He groaned at he tried to sit up but he felt a hand push him back down. Olivia's face came into view over him. He was back in the cell he realized and Olivia was with him. Hans closed his eyes and took a deep breath and get control over the pain. When had finally managed he pushed himself up and leaned against the wall for support. Olivia crawled up to him and laid her head on his shoulder. The wrapped his arm around her and pulled him closer. Olivia held out her left arm. On her forearm were long multiple thick cuts.

"After he was done, he said that now we matched." Olivia spat in discuss. Hans closed his eyes the realization hitting him.

"He didn't try to h-hurt the baby did he?"

"He told me there will be time for that later and say he was going to make you watch."

Hans sighed. "I'm so sorry. If we had never gotten together you would…"

Olivia turned to him fire in her eyes. "Don't you dear say it Hans Weber. Don't you dear regret our time together because it ended like this. I don't blame you for this and you shouldn't blame yourself."

Hans nodded and wiped away the tears streaming down her face. "But your wrong Olivia, I'm not going to let it end like this. I will not let him kill you, me or our unborn child." Above them they could footsteps come down the stair they stopped the door keys jingling.

"What are you going to do?" Olivia whispered.

"Trust me."

The door clicked and it opened.


	38. Killings

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Killings **

The door to their cell creaked open and one of Dunning's men walked in. He carried a M4 in his hand and pointed at them. "Get up, now."

They stood up from the wall and walked slowly towards the door. Hans gave a small nodded to Olivia. He felled down to his knees and wrapped his hand around his stomach moaning in pain. The man with the gun stopped. "Get up and let's go" he yelled prodding his with the butt of his gun. Hans groaned in pain even more. The man became frustrated and reached to grab Hans. By doing so he took one hand off the gun and Olivia swung her hand downward knocking it out of his hand. The gun hit the floor Hans wield around and punched the man in the face. He staggered back but tripped over Olivia's out stretched foot.

He cracked his head on the floor and was still. Blood began to seep from the back if his head and make a puddle. Hans and Olivia scrabbled over and began stripping his weapons away. Hans took the M4 and a knife. The fallen man had two glocks that had silencers. Olivia made sure she grabbed the key on their way out and locked the door behind them. They quietly reached the steps and tip toed up them. A man was walking past them and Olivia took him out shooting in the head. He had barely hit the floor when Hans and Olivia were stepping over them.

There were many rooms in the warehouse and they took out each if Dunning's men out one by one. They had a few close calls almost being caught a few times but they managed. Each man fell until Fisher and Dunning were the only ones left. They found Fisher in one of the smaller rooms looking over more torture equipment. Olivia and Hans entered the room; Fisher had his back to them.

"Drop the gun and put your hands on your head" Olivia commanded.

Fisher didn't turn around but kept looking over his stuff. "I have no attention going to jail, detective Benson" Fisher whispered. He ran his finger over a syringe and moved it on the other side of the table. He didn't seem to be paying attention to them. To engrossed with playing with his little toys. Olivia repeated what she said before and took a step forward. Fisher still didn't compile. In the distance sirens could be heard Fisher finally turned around and faced them.

"It seems the police have found us." All of a sudden Fisher reached into his lab coat and pulled out a gun. He barely raised it when Olivia put four bullets into him. Fisher fell back and hit the wooden table going right through it taking all the stuff down with him. Olivia lowered her weapon slowly.

"Go outside and wait with the cops, you'll be safe there" Hans said.

"What about Dunning?"

"I'll take care of him."

Olivia put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Be careful." Hans nodded and left the room.

Hans climbed the remaining stairs to the last floor. He entered the large dark room gun at the ready. Standing across the room was Dunning staring out at an enormous window that stretched from ceiling to floor. He stood there without a care in the world with his hands folded behind his back.

"It's over Andrew" Hans said. Dunning turned towards him a smiled spread across his sick face.

"No more tricks, no more torture, no more weapons" Hans said walking forward. He unloaded his gun dropping the clip to the floor and tossing the gun away.

"You seemed to have defeated my men and brought the police to my door. How is it you managed this?" Dunning asked out of curiosity.

"Your men were lazy in searching me" Hans answered holding up his cellphone. Hans threw the cellphone to the side as well and raised his fists.

"It just you and me now, let's see what your made of without your torture devices old man."

Dunning raised his fists to. "If that's how you want to play it."

They circled each other watching closely. Dunning threw the first punch that Hans blocked easily. Hans kicked Dunning in his stomach who stumbled back. Hans moved forward but Dunning caught him with a punch in the face making his nose bleed. Hans then grabbed Dunning and wrestled him to the floor. He wrapped his hands around Dunning's neck and began to squeeze.

"You will not leave this room alive. You will pay for what did to all those people" Hans yelled.

"It was my duty to torture you and everyone else. All humans are evil they must be punished" Dunning rasped.

"So that makes you not evil?"

"There are those who are the punishers."

Hans glared at him and tightened his hands even more. "Then you will punish no more."

While Hans was strangling Dunning he didn't see, Dunning's hands grasp around the army knife that was in Hans' belt. Dunning wrapped his fingers around the knife handle and pulled it out. The time Hans realized Dunning had his knife it was too late. Dunning plugged knife into Hans' abdomen. Hans cried out in pain and his grip slackened on Dunning's neck opening up the door. Dunning used his foot kick Hans off of him. Hans rolled away towards the window landing on his stomach. Dunning managed to stagger to his feet, his hand brushing across his bruised throat to feel the damage.

Hans struggled up on his hands and knees. He pulled his hand away from his middle it coming away with blood. Dunning walked over to Hans, bloody knife in hand. He stood over Hans and sent a hard kick his side. Dunning kick him over and over. Hans rolled over his back trying to catch his breath, his body in a whole world of torment. He pressed a hand over his wound which was flowing more freely now. Dunning stacked back in forth in a circle around him throwing insults.

"You thought you could win?" Dunning mocked. "You are nothing, but a weak person that can't protect himself or his own fiancée. Speaking of your fiancée once your dead I'm going to have my way with her. Then after I'm done, I am going to cut her baby out of her and kill it, then I'm going to take her and throw her body in a river," Dunning laughed. His sick and twisted laughter echoed throughout the room. Hans looked to his right and saw a long thick chain attached to the floor. He followed it the chains with his eyes and turned back and to see where Dunning was standing. Hans smiled and began laughing himself.

When Dunning heard Hans laugh he stopped and frowned. Hans lay on the floor laughing his head off, when he finally got control of himself and turned and looked Dunning right in the eyes. Hazel and gray stared at each other.

"You will never do those things, because you're already dead" Hans said triumphantly.

"What…"

Hans kicked the chain with all his might and it snapped. It flew across the floor and the chain wrapping around Dunning's feet pulling him backwards across the ground. He hit the huge window, it breaking into a million pieces. The last thing Hans saw of Dunning was his shocked face and him falling out the window. Hans heard a loud crash and glass breaking. A moment later Hans got his feet and stumbled to the broken window; he looked down and saw the Dunning's body. He had hit a police car and smash right through it. It was done, Andrew Dunning was dead.

Hans made his way out of the building and to the parking lot where a swarm of offices, SWAT, and EMT workers were waiting in the bright sunlight. He barely made it out when Olivia came running through the crowed pushing people out of her away. She through her arms around him tightly. Hans hugged her tightly back. In the background Cragen, Elliot, John, Fin, Munch and Chris came up to them. Olivia finally manage to Hans go and turned to her friends.

"It's about time you got here" Hans said to Cragen, Elliot, John, Fin and Munch.

"Well when you contacted Chris he brought it to our attention. After we located where you were being held it was just a matter of getting out here" Elliot spoke up.

Hans turned to Chris and held out his hand. "Thanks I don't know what I would have done without you."

"No problem man" Chris said shaking his hand.

Hans nodded to the others and took Olivia and walked past. They moved over to one of the ambulances show they could treat Hans and Olivia's injuries. When they were done Hans pulled Olivia into another hug. "It's over they'll never hurt us again" Hans whispered.

**Yeah Dunning is dead. Two more chapters and where done. Review.**


	39. I Do

**Chapter Thirty Nine: I Do**

_One Month later _

The old stone gray brick church stood tall in the summer afternoon sunlight. The parking lot was filling up quickly. Guest, food and cars swarmed around the lot. A few people were directing traffic and helping people inside the church showing them to their seats.

Hans paced nervously back and forth in the small church room. He was wearing black walking English suit, with a white shirt and black vest. He had a deep red tie to match Olivia's bridesmaids, black shoes and to top it all off Hans had a cane and top hat.

Chris stepped inside the room and shut the door behind. Hans looked up at him momentarily and resumed his pacing. Chris just stood there and watched him shaking his head and laughing to himself. He walked over and stopped Hans and his tracks. Chris placed his hand on top of Hans' shoulders.

"Dude, just take a breath and calm down" Chris suggested. Hans did and sat down in a nearby chair. He picked up his top hat and rolled around in his hands. Like Hans, Chris was dressed the same but instead of a red tie he had a black one to match his vest."

"You're sure about this?" Chris asked. "You know marrying Olivia?"

Hans looked up at him a little stunned that his own best man would ask that question. "Of course I'm sure."

Chris held up his hands. "Hey man, I'm not trying to make you not want to marry her; I just want to know if you're ready."

"Yes" Hans said standing up. "I'm ready; I want this more than anything right now."

"Alright then" Chris said. "Then let's take are places will be starting in a few minutes."

Hans stood at the head of the altar. The whole wedding party had just finish coming in. Any moment now Olivia would be stepping in. The music started and the double doors opened. Olivia came strolling in with Elliot Stabler by her side. The audience stood and turned to the side to watch the proceedings. When the doors had opened and revealed Olivia; Hans felt that he would faint on the spot. Olivia looked like an angel that fell from heaven. She was wearing a pure white strapless dress; the top was trimmed in silver rhinestones and she wore a long white see-through veil over her face. Her hair was in a tight updo, not a strand out of place. Her dress hid the fact that she was a little over three months pregnant. Olivia smiled warmly looking up at her future husband.

Elliot brought Olivia up to the altar, Hans stepped forward and took her by the hand and led her rest of the way. They turned and faced each other, the minister stood in the center of them.

The minister began to speak. "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Hans and Olivia in holy matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do" Elliot answered.

The ministered nodded and turned to Hans. "Hans Weber, do you take Olivia Benson to be your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?

"I do" Hans said.

The minister turned towards Olivia next. "Olivia Benson, do you take Hans Weber to be your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she said softly.

The minister turned and addressed Hans to repeat the vows after him. "I Hans Weber take thee Olivia Benson to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

The minister turned to Olivia. "I Olivia Benson take thee Hans Weber to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

The minister than asked the best man Chris for the rings. Hans took Olivia's left hand and slid the ring on her finger. "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Olivia took the ring and placed it on Hans' finger. ""With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

The minister turned back an addressed the audience. "May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Hans and Olivia, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Hans and Olivia have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

Hans slowly lifted Olivia veil and draw it back. He leaned forward and sealed their marriage with a kiss.

Then the minister announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple  
Mr. and Mrs. Weber.

The music began to play again and the crowd stood up with a roaring applause. Hans and Olivia left the altar there first time being as husband and wife.


	40. My Beautiful Baby

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story and everyone that reviewed. Thanks for the support. So here we are the last chapter of the second story to Hans/Olivia. They've been through a lot but they have over come. I don't know when I'll publish the third and final story of Hans/Olivia but I have good idea where I want it to go; but I'll tell you right now it's going to be better than the other two. Hoped you enjoy and I'll be back soon. **

**HGF**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: My Beautify Baby…**

Olivia was stretched out on the sofa reading a book. She was nine months pregnant and due any day now. It was almost the end of February and she just wanted this baby out of her. She felt fat and so unattractive, despite Hans' words of encouragement. Since her and Hans had gotten married six months ago, she had been staying home and pretty much did nothing. Yeah she cooked and cleaned and did whatever a wife does, while Hans went to work.

Throughout the pregnancy Hans had been so supportive of her. She felt bad sometimes for what she had put Hans through the last six months. From the mood swings, food cravings and the boredom, she had been a very cranky person to live with, but through it all he didn't get upset he was very understanding and helpful.

Olivia flipped the page to her book when she felt a very powerful cramp shoot through her. She thought it would be over in a few minutes but they kept coming more powerful each time. When she regained control she began her breathing she had learned.

"Hans!" Olivia called.

Hans appeared and stood over her with a concern look on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Olivia was holding her stomach and trying to answer. She shook her head and moaned loudly. "No, I think it's time."

Hans stood there watching her confused. "It's time for what?"

Olivia frowned at him and guested to her protruding stomach. Hans still stood there looking lost but the realization finally hitting him. "Oh the baby, the baby is coming?" he asked sounding shocked.

Olivia rolled her eyes and stared at him. "Yes the baby coming."

"But it's like eleven o'clock at night" Hans said not believing what he was hearing.

Olivia frowned at him even more get a little frustrated at his slowness. "Well tell the baby its eleven o'clock because it's come now" Olivia cried in pain.

"Okay, okay." Hans ran around grabbing her coat and his. He helped her off the sofa and put her coat on her and headed to the door. As they went Hans grabbed Olivia's overnight bag they had packed together a few weeks ago. They headed out the door and down to the car.

Hans placed Olivia in the passenger's seat, he made sure she was secure and ran over to the driver's side. He took off flying down the road. At least it being eleven o'clock at night there were hardly any traffic in their way. Hans was running red lights and stop signs. He hit the highway and was doing over ninety miles per hour. Hans looked over at his wife to see what was happening. She was sitting in her seat looking very tense and rubbing her stomach. Hans turned back to the road.

They were ten minutes away from the hospital when Hans looked up in his car mirror and saw flashing blue and red lights. Hans groaned but didn't slow down, Olivia looked behind them.

"Hans pull over."

He sighed and pulled the car over the side of the highway. They sat there for three minutes the officer taking their sweet time. Hans was sitting there really get impatient drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. The officer finally stepped out of his vehicle and stride over to Hans' truck with an air of authority. Hans rolled the window down and turned to the officer. He held up his bright flashlight

"License and registration" the cop asked dryly.

Hans reached into his jack and handed over his license and registration. The officer took them and looked them over. "Mr. Weber do you know you were doing ninety miles per hour in a sixty five miles zone?"

"Look I have a bit of a situation here" Hans gestured to his wife. The officer looked over in the passenger's seat. He saw a female doubled over in pain holding her stomach, her face was pale and sweat dripped from her forehead.

"What seemed to be the problem?" the officer asked.

"I'M HAVING A BABY THAT'S WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM" Olivia screamed.

The officers raised an eyebrow taken aback at this women screaming at him. He thought a moment, clearly this women was in labor and was about to have her baby anytime now. There was only one way he could do this. He sighed and handed the man back his things.

"Listen here, I can clearly see this is an emergency, so here is what I'm going to do. I won't write you a ticket, but I'll assort you the rest of the way to the hospital."

"Yeah that's fine, let's go" Hans said not really caring as long as they got to the hospital in the next five minutes.

The officer got back in his car and turned on his lights and speed down the road. Hans followed right behind him and reached the hospital in less than eight minutes. Hans stopped the car right in front of the hospitals doors. He jumped out of the car and ran around to the other side. He helped Olivia out of the car and towards the doors of the hospital; but she took two steps and groaned in pain. Hans stooped down and gathered her in his arms and proceeded into the hospital.

"I NEED SOME HELP HERE MY WIFE IS IN LABOR" Hans yelled.

A doctor and two nurses came running over to them, one of the nurses wheeled over a wheelchair and Hans placed Olivia down in it. They took off running down the hallway taking her back to one of the rooms so they could see what was going on. When they reached the room, the nurse placed Olivia in a bed and helped her change into a hospital gown.

Hans was asked to leave so they could examine her so he wouldn't get in the way. Hans sat in the waiting room for thirty minutes when the doctor came to come get him.

"Your wife is fine, she about four centimeters dilated so we have a while to wait. We've given her a nice and powerful pain killer to help" the doctor told him. "You may come back now and see her."

Hans followed the doctor back into the room and saw his wife lying in the bed. He came over and sat down beside her.

"Hey, we have while to go" Olivia stated.

"I know" Hans smiled taking her hand. "The doctor told me."

"I want you to call everyone and tell them what's going on, I want everyone here."

"I can do that. Just rest and I'll take care of it" Hans said.

Hans had called everyone. It was late at night but a few months ago Olivia's friends had expressed to them that no matter the time of day they wanted to be at the hospital when their baby was born. So Hans when ahead and called to tell them what was happening. He told them not to rush; Olivia wasn't going to have the baby anytime in the next few hours. After that Hans went back to go sit with his wife and comfort her.

It was six o'clock in the morning when Hans left the hospital room to get something to keep him awake. They had been there since eleven thirty last night now it was six. They had been there for five and a half hours. Hans hit the cafeteria and got some strong coffee. He was heading back to the room to take a quick nape when he ran into Elliot and his wife. He talked to them a little bit, then McCain and his wife came in as well as, Cragen, Fin, Munch and Chris all showed up.

They stood in the lobby all talking and laughing. Then around eight each and every one of Olivia's friends came in to see how she was doing and spoke to her. Around noon time Olivia still hadn't had the baby and Hans was really getting restless and so was everyone else. Hans felt tired he was starting to feel sleepy.

"Take a nap, will wake you up if she goes into labor" Elliot reassured him. Hans agreed and settled back into the chair and put his feet up. He was out in a matter of minutes.

Someone was shaking him, calling his name. He ignored them and tried to go back to sleep. Then he felt himself falling and jerked awake. McClain seemed to have tipped his chair to the side making him almost fall over. Hans glared at McCain for waking him up.

"There calling you man, Olivia's at the end of her labor she'll be having the baby any minute now" McClain explained.

Hans jumped up from his seated he looked at his watch to see what time it was. Three o'clock, he had been out for only three hours. His friends wished him luck as he ran down the hall to Olivia's room. One of the nurses caught him at the door. She told him before he could go in he had to scrub up to keep everything sanitary.

When Hans entered the delivery Olivia was on the table ready to delivery. Hans walked over to the table and took Olivia's hand. Then it turned into a world of pain for both of them. Olivia was pushing with all her might trying to get that baby that had invaded her body for nine months out of her. While she pushed she was squeezing his hand very hard making him feel she was going to break it any minute.

"One more push" the doctors said.

Olivia gave it everything she had; she then felt something come free. All was quiet in the room for a moment then the sound of a baby crying broke the silence. Olivia lied there catching her breathe trying to see her new baby.

"It's a boy" the doctor announced. The doctor and the nurse cleaned him off and made sure everything was alright. One of the nurses came over and placed Olivia's son in her arms. Olivia smiled down at her son, tears of joy streaming down her glowing face.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Olivia asked.

"Yes" Hans answered. Their son was gorgeous. He had dark brown wave hair matching his parents. He had a small little nose like his mother but had Hans' lips and skin tone. Olivia took her finger and brushed one of her son's rose chubby cheeks. His face twitched and he opened his eyes and began making cooing noises. Hans and Olivia both just melted listening at their son making noises.

"What should name him?" Olivia asked. Hans smiled and told her what he had come up with.

Hans walked into the lobby carrying his son in a thick blue blanket. At the sight of Hans carrying a bundled in his arms everyone gathered around. They peered down at the little bundle of joy and started making ah sounds at the baby.

"What did you and Olivia name him" Elliot's wife asked.

"Valdemar Adal Weber" Hans announced proudly.


End file.
